Hermione's Godfather
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Harry and Hermione are alone in the tent when they're attacked, Hermione sends for help. Help arrives in the form of a blue box - how will this affect Harry's Quest to defeat Voldemort Ships H/Hr Rose/10 Rating for later chapters for mentions of torture etc - romance scenes - will post warnings at beginning of relevant chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

* * *

Prologue

Ron had just left, Hermione going back into the tent in tears, Harry slowly bent down to pick up the locket Horcrux before turning to follow her.  
Once inside he placed the locket on the table and sat on the bed near a collapsed Hermione, he could feel her shaking with her crying, gently he took her into his arms, holding her against him, letting her get it out her system.  
After some time she pulled away she looked up to him and finally spoke. "S . . . Sorry, I don't know why I'm so upset; I just can't believe he'd abandon you again!"  
Seeing the fear in her eyes that he'd leave her too, leave her alone in a world that was out to kill her, simply for who she was – a Muggleborn girl. Gently he strengthened his arms around her before he spoke.  
"I'm not going anywhere though – I'll always be here for you." He said this with all that he could feel, he knew he cared about Hermione, would have tried to start something with them, seen if it could be worth pursuing if it weren't for the fact Dumbledore had said it best he not try be involved with anyone until after the war, this was the same reason why although he'd tried to be with Ginny he'd left her. Even back then though he didn't like Ginny how he felt for Hermione.  
He swore that one day he'd tell her. Just as soon as the war was done, that was when Dumbledore had said he could try moving on to something more with someone, just not right now, even after death Harry's loyalty to Dumbledore's advice would stay strong.

Hearing Harry promise he'd always be there for her awoke long repressed feelings for him beneath her heart.  
So as not to worry him she smiled a small smile at him. "Thank you Harry. I know that, but sometimes it helps to hear."  
Seeing his face light up at the simple thanks shed given him made her stomach flip over.  
_'Why does he affect me like this? I love RON dammit. . . Though why seems to escape me at the moment!'_ She thought.  
Extricating herself from his grasp she got up and headed into the kitchen to prepare their meagre tea.  
Suddenly the front of the tent exploded, Harry rushed over grabbing the Horcrux off the table as he did so, shoving it in his pocket.  
Before anything else could be done he threw himself across the table knocking Hermione to the ground.  
Passing over where she had just been the green of a killing curse splashed against the back of the tent.  
Before she jumped out she looked up to see a sight that had her in awe.  
Harry was stood between her and the front of the tent, protecting her, dealing with every incoming curse with ease, his eyes practically glowed with power, the curses he was returning were not of the friendly variety, yet he was casting almost too fast for Hermione to keep track.  
Reducto. Bone Breaker. Skin Shredder. Piercing. Gouging. Cutting. Reducto. The screams from outside told of how his curses were hitting their marks. That's when Hermione recognised the spell-chain he was using, it was known as the Last Stand.  
'_Oh hell no!'_ She thought, there was no way she was losing him. Forgetting any escape plan she reached into her bag pulling out a little stone with a single circle etched into it, depressing the circle she dropped the stone before getting up and going to join Harry.

Her last thought before she started summoning things to block incoming curses and shielding when she couldn't was _'Hurry up Doctor'_

-o.O.O.o-

It was 'midnight' on the TARDIS and the Doctor, Rose and Jack had all retired for the night when suddenly alarms went off in such a cacophony that everyone was awake and running to the central console room within 30 seconds.  
It was a testament to the way their travels went that no-one batted an eyelash at the fact they were all half-dressed and still pulling their clothes on when they converged. Whilst Jack helped Rose with her snagged jacket the Doctor had gone across to the monitor and pulled up a view on screen before his face went white and he started letting out a string of expletives.  
Rose took a look at the screen and could see two teenagers in the doorway of a tent, firing off some sort of coloured weapon at a mass of people outside the tent, suddenly she saw the brunette girl stumble back a hole appearing in her arm, but she didn't fall.  
"Doctor hurry! They won't last much longer!" hearing this the Doctor ran to the console and saw the girl bleeding before he snarled at the screen. "Not my Goddaughter – no way you can't have her!" as he threw a leaver on the console Rose could FEEL the TARDIS speeding up, and she could even feel the ships own emotions, She was ANGRY!

* * *

A/N.

Hope you enjoyed the teaser.  
Have gotten the story mostly written. Could do with a Beta to go over my gramma/syntax but otherwise I hope you enjoy the story as i post.

Please read and review Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

This Chapter contains scenes of violence.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Battle

"JACK!" The Doctor screamed. "Warn Rose what I'll be like the other end – I'm going to get the weapons"  
Hearing this Rose looked at the Doctor and saw a look in them she had never seen before, the look of a killer.  
Jack came up behind her and whispered in her ear as the doctor ran to the cupboard and pulled out an array of guns.  
"Rose right now you're not looking at the Doctor, you're looking at the last Gallifreyan in time.  
The last warrior of a devastating war. You helped him before, after this fight you'll need to help him again. You know what the last war did too him, now that girl on screen is the only kind of family he has left and he's seen people trying to kill her."

Rose nodded before stepping away and walking over to the cupboard and grabbed a handgun.  
Seeing this the Doctor looked shocked. "There's only one way you can get a gun out of there – if you know you're going to kill in defence of others!" at this he saw Jack grab a rifle as well.  
"Can't be as bad as World War 1 doc" Jack spoke.

Seeing these two willing to fight for the only 'family' he had left brought a lump to the Doctors throat. Nodding once he ran back to the console, just as the girl on screen fell to the floor clutching her side as she bled.  
"NO!" the Doctor gasped in anguish. Suddenly he threw a few more switches, and even the TARDIS hummed in extra anger seeing the Doctor in this much pain and knowing why the TARDIS threw herself through the Vortex faster than she had ever done in her travels.  
Slamming onto the ground by the tent the doors opened and the Doctor ran out followed by Jack and Rose who had grabbed a med kit on the way out.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry saw Hermione fall and renewed his attacks upon the death eaters. He knew how they'd been found, when he next saw Ron – If he saw him again – He was going to break his nose.  
He'd had apparated away within their wards leaving a weakness for them to be tracked. And tracked they were, there was a veritable army outside, they couldn't get into the tent, but Harry couldn't stop just for a moment to get them to safety.  
Speeding up his casting he didn't take notice of the bone breaker hitting his non-wand arm, or the slicing hex to his lower leg, he knew only one thing, he was between the death eaters and Hermione, and that's where he'd stay. They would never get her while he lived.  
He never noticed the slight thud of something slamming into the ground near the tent, he did notice however when a tall brown haired man in a pinstriped suit ran into the fray firing off a rifle whilst dodging incoming wandfire, but even as he rolled behind a boulder he was firing with deadly accuracy, heads split open, torso's exploded, limbs were blasted off, and this was even before the man was in a position to aim properly!  
Following him was another man with black hair wearing black jeans with a white top and a leather vest over that laying down cover fire for a blond girl holding what looked like a first aid kit, who ran up to the tent whilst firing a seemingly never-ending ammunition handgun at the black robed figures.  
Harry took the reprieve to quickly point his wand at the girl to key her into the tent wards, the minute she could pass the barrier he did the same for the two men before running a quick healing spell on his arm just before stepping slightly out the tent to carry on the fight.

The Doctor ran out the TARDIS with only one aim in mind. Stop those who wanted to hurt his Goddaughter Hermione, by. Any. Means.  
Firing off his weapon, the first time he'd fired a gun since the time-war, he slipped back into the role of a soldier, taking lives, no mercy upon those who wanted to hurt his own.  
Out the corner of his eye he noted with grim satisfaction at Jack providing covering fire for Rose long enough for the boy, protecting Hermione to allow her into the tents defences, soon after he felt the wash that told of a keyspell aimed at him and he knew if needed he could get to the tent.  
Looking up he saw Jack had took a position behind a fallen tree and was laying fire down, he'd seen even Rose take a couple down before running to tend Hermione.

As Jack landed behind the tree he thought back to his words on the TARDIS. _'Yep. Definitely worse than WW1!' _beforehe started firing and counting the enemies he saw, that was when he saw that there had to be in excess of 200 or more trying to overrun them or at least exhaust them.  
'_For the Doctor'_ he thought as he shouldered his weapon and started to rain death upon those who would attack children in his eyes.

Rose ran into the tent to the girl's side, placing a couple of fingers on her neck she thankfully found a pulse. "Harry" the girl moaned obviously in agony.  
'_God she's still awake, in this pain!'_ Rose thought.  
"No sorry, my names Rose, I'm here with the Doctor, he's outside with Harry and my friend Jack holding those men off.  
The girl nodded slightly to show she understood. "I'm gonna have to roll you onto your back to see the damage ok." Rose asked quietly pulling the medscanner out the kit. Not seeing a response Rose nearly panicked, thankfully when she checked for a pulse there was one still there.  
Rolling her to her back she ran the scan over the wounded area finding as shed expected, a broken upper arm, and something unexpected, deep laceration to the abdomen.  
Shaking her head she pulled out a stasis pressure bandage, wrapping this about the girl, before pulling a portable tempcast out the bag and placing it on the broken arm immobilising it, this done and knowing the girl wouldn't get any worse, Rose looked up to the battlefield outside the tent littered with the dead bodies, and for the first time did not hold any trace of pity for them, all she felt was anger, these people had hurt this young girl, they wanted her, oh they could not have her.  
Picking up her gun she went to out to the door and started firing her weapon at the black clothed men who wanted to do harm upon one the Doctor thought family.

Hearing a third gun going Harry looked back to the tent and nearly lost the will to carry on, behind the blonde angel firing on the Death Eaters Hermione lay on the floor, pale faced, this was until the girl called over.  
"She'll be ok if we can get her into the – FUCK!" she swore as a cutting spell got her arm. "The blue box, bigger inside than out!" she managed to work her way over to Jack and shouted.  
"Cover to TARDIS" Jack just nodded and adjusted his fire, The Doctor seeing this adjusted aim as well.  
Harry let off a final Volley of curses before he ran back into the tent and threw a few shrinking and summoning charms packing everything into Hermione's bag before picking her up and glancing out the tent and catching the blonde's eye.

Rose looked up and saw the dark haired boy waiting for the right moment to run out the tent for the TARDIS, running up to him dodging the spells she let loose a string of curses as another cutting curse sliced into the back of her hand. "This way come on!" She yelled.  
Seeing the boys' nod she ran along the outside of the tent, keeping herself between the two and the figures she was firing at.  
She saw three go down to her shots, she felt ill, she could throw up later she decided.  
Getting to the TARDIS the boy ran in ahead of her by quite a distance, she had only covered some of the distance before more of those lights arced above her from behind to slam into their enemy, spinning on her heel she ran into the TARDIS and took position behind a door to cover the Doctors retreat.

The Doctor looked up, seeing that Hermione, the boy and Rose were back safe he signalled Jack who fought his way back to the Doctor. "Fall back to the outcrop between us and the TARDIS Doctor, I'll cover!"  
Looking Jack in the eye as if to say 'you'd better follow' the Doctor nodded before taking off for the next bit of cover.  
As he got behind the rocks he started loose with his rifle again, covering Jacks retreat, as he got closer, the Doctor signalled to carry on to the TARDIS. Jack nodded as he ran past.  
Waiting until two lots of Gallifreyan weapon bolts were firing down upon the Death Eaters – he snarled at the term – he turned and ran for the TARDIS, ignoring the sudden pain in his shoulder as her waved the others out the way as he leapt into the box.  
No sooner had he crossed the threshold being the last one in did the TARDIS take unilateral action closing the doors and throwing them into the time vortex.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.  
Please R & R


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rose looked up from where she was cradling her hand to see a hole in the Doctors shoulder, she started to lose it.  
"Doctor, I can't, don't . . . please don't tell me you'll change." The black haired boy got up and looked the doctor in the eye.  
"I can help if you'll let me." The Doctor nodded, and Harry pointed a wooden stick at the hole before uttering too quietly to be heard. She was amazed to see the wound heal up in front of her eyes, it was only then that she saw the Doctor hurry up the ramp to where the girl lay, dropping his rifle as he did, picking the girl up he rushed her to the infirmary, followed by the boy.  
Looking up to Jack Rose held out her good hand for him to help her up before they followed.

-o.O.O.o-

The Doctor frowned as he picked Hermione up, He knew the girl was sensible so why the hell was she so light? It was as if she hadn't eaten right in months! Looking over to the boy who had without a doubt in his eyes saved her, he saw him looking down at the girl with concern, but overlaid with that was complete devotion to her.  
seeing the raw emotion in the emerald eyes he shuddered. '_God help anyone who actually succeeds in killing my goddaughter, an angry Time Lord is bad, but coupled with an angry Wizard. . .'_  
His train of thought stopped as they got to the infirmary. Setting her down on a bed he got his sonic screwdriver out and started to run scans on her, seeing the wizard running his own diagnostic spells as well.  
"Right" the Doctor spoke with what sounded like hopelessness. "I can fix her arm but – without knowing what cut her if we take that bandage off she'll d . . .di. . ." he couldn't finish, he heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Rose holding her hand too her mouth before the Doctors world crashed and he fell to the floor, sobbing, not seeing Rose run to him, but feeling her wrap her arms around him as he cried into her shoulder, he was going to lose the last of his family.

Harry looked up from the floor to the other man standing in the doorway, seeing all the care these people had for a girl they hardly knew triggered something in Harry, also hearing that it was certain she'd die flipped a switch in his mind.  
"No." he spoke with a quiet certainty, Turning to the bag on the floor he summoned Hermione's medical trunk and enlarging it to normal proportions he then summoned a little flask in the bottom of her bag, this flask was full of _Felix felicis_ potion, he'd use the whole vial to keep her here if he had too.  
He looked and saw the girl was too busy consoling the man who'd come to their rescue, looking up he saw the other man fingering a pistol, it was obvious if Harry made a wrong move now he'd join Hermione.  
"Look, I can help – in those pink vials are blood replenishing potions, 2 of them in her before I start will give her the blood needed to survive, then I plan to heal her side wounds, after which another replenishing potion, finally I'll vanish all her broken bones and give her another potion to regrow them as good as new.  
The only downside to all this is after the healing she'll be in a lot of pain for 24 hours but we can't give her anything for it as it will interfere with the other potions and may do more damage, now will you help me. Please"

Jack looked and saw instead of a confident man, a young boy doing everything in his power to save a loved one and nodded. Before we start let Rose take the Doctor out, if he sees you try anything with his goddaughter he'll – "  
Harry staggered back at the word goddaughter before turning away and nodding. Jack waited until Rose had got the Doctor out the room before speaking.  
"Ok, what's up with you?" Harry turned to Jack with a fire in his eyes.  
"When was the last time the Doctor even thought about my Hermione? Her life's been in danger for nearly 3 years, only when she calls in desperation did he show. I've lost my godfather in this war – but by god I knew he was there, didn't have to wait until I was damn near dead for him to show he cares."  
Jack stepped back at this, seeing the truth as the boy saw it in his eyes, so he answered his best. "I don't know, but he's here now, and you've got your chance to save her, do what you have to I'll help however I can. When we're done I'll tell you a bit about the Doctors life, it may help pu thing in perspective." Harry nodded before they turned to start working.

Rose had finished getting the Doctor lay down in his bed still holding him, comforting him for his loss, there were no words she could say at the moment to rouse him, so she just held him as he wept.  
he finally passed out giving Rose time to think. '_He'll be as angry as when I first met him, god he don't deserve this – I promise you Doctor I'll always be here for you'_  
As the time passed Rose simply sat with the Doctor asleep, head lay in her lap as he lay stretched out in bed.  
She put her head against the backrest and let her eyes close, just for a moment.  
She woke to a knocking on the door to see Harry stood in the doorway, nodding her head slightly he made his way in and collapsed on the chair near the bed.  
"Hi, dunno if you caught my name or not, it's Harry" he said quietly.  
"How's Hermione doing" Rose asked, half afraid of the answer. "We've just finished, she'll pull through, but god it was difficult, not to mention hard on me, I couldn't even light a candle with my wand at the minute. Do you have any clue how much magic goes into rebuilding a broken body?" Rose shook her head at this.  
"Trust me, it's not something I'd want to do on a regular basis." He sighed.  
"Thank you by the way, if you three hadn't shown when you did I couldn't have held them off much longer. I also need to apologise to the Doctor, When I first heard he was Hermione's Godfather I nearly flipped out, you've got all this and yet not bothered to see Hermione in all the time I've known her. It wasn't until Jack explained to me after we'd finished working on 'Mione that I realised he had his own demons to deal with."  
Hearing this Rose nodded, a single tear falling down her face. "He's faced so much and I've never seen him break until today, this is the only time I've seen him cry. He tries to stay strong for everyone around him, but today a foundation stone of his being, probably the last in his life nearly got destroyed. I've never seen him so desperate to get somewhere before – in all the battles we've been in, all the enemies we've faced he's never panicked. Until today, We could see your fight as we rushed to you, but couldn't get there any faster, and when she fell . . .he. . . god his entire being focused into that of a man I've not seen in nearly 3 years, I looked into his eyes, I saw a man who'd lost everything. Had I come straight back out the tent today, had we been too late. . ." she stopped with a quiet sob, suddenly she way letting the events of the day hit her. As her shoulders started shaking the Doctor sat up.

The Doctor had been awake for some time, listening to the conversation, he couldn't believe that Harry had managed to save Hermione. The minute he knew she was going to be ok though his entire focus shifted to the one woman who meant everything to him, His Rose.  
Hearing her talk, he knew it was only a matter of time before she broke down. He waited for it, knew if he moved to soon she'd hide it. As he felt her shaking with silent sobs he got up off her lap, settling against the headboard he pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her back, providing the anchor in the storm she needed, held her like she was the precious thing he thought she was.  
Looking over to Harry he nodded to show he heard and understood everything said. Harry nodded back and spoke quietly. "I'll give you some privacy, be in the infirmary if you need me." With that he got up and walked out the room.  
As the door closed after him the doctor turned his attention to Rose, Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.  
After a couple more sobs she was able to ask the question that scared her the worst. "Doctor, how can you stand to hold me? How, I didn't feel any remorse when I killed those men – only felt sick that I had taken a life, that I was no longer innocent!" Hearing the desperation in her voice the doctor decided to nip this in the bud.  
"Rose, my sweet, sweet Rose, I can hold you now because you are a kind, caring, wonderful person. Yes you killed those men today, but just stop to think, in doing it, you saved the very last of those I would consider family – I can hold you because you're kind and caring, never ever think you don't deserve to be held, you are a wonderful, fantastic person, don't you ever doubt that." He said the last bit a near whisper as he held when through her silent tears, now just letting her come to terms with everything.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jack was sat in console room of the TARDIS, he'd just finished cleaning the guns before replacing them in the cabinet, he'd shuddered slightly at the thought of the lives he'd took, but he was pragmatic about it. It was either them or him.  
For sure he'd have bad dreams about it, but that was par for the course. As long as they were trying to harm the Doctor or his family though, Jack would stand between them, which meant as far as Jack was concerned he at least would be in this war.  
Getting up to grab a drink of water from the kitchen he thought. '_Here's one more that may or may not kill me'_  
Shifting thoughts a track he thought about the lad Harry, how he'd accomplished the impossible, saved the girl from dying.  
Now it was just a matter of waiting for her to wake up.  
Suddenly from the console room was the most eloquent use of swear words that Jack had heard in many a year.  
Going back to the doorway he spoke. "If you can cuss that bad you must be mad"  
Turning around to face him Jack could see the same cold fury in Harry's eyes that he'd seen on the battlefield.  
"Someone I once thought of as my best friend is nothing but a goddamn bastard arse!" he spat out.  
"Oh-kaaay, back it up a step, now what's the problem."  
"I went to check on Hermione, noticed the Bone growth potion wasn't working as well as it should, so I did the basic blood work-up on her system to see what the matter was, I found traces of a damned love potion in her system, I've saved a sample of her blood for your Doctor to test but I'll bet he gets the same damn results! What's worse is I know the potion was messing with her head, I'll kill him. I Honestly thought she loved him so I didn't do anything to show my feelings, that and Dumbledore said it's best not to, and now this – how many betrayals am I gonna bloody suffer!"  
He nearly screamed at Jack.  
"Well kiddo, I dunno about you, but I'd get yourself checked too then, If they did it to her and your 'best mate' did it, what did he do to you?"  
Jack thought Harry was going to faint with how white he went before he whipped out his wand so fast it seemed to appear out of thin air, after he ran the wand over his head a couple of times he had a reddy-brown aura show around him and a black aura over his scar on his forehead.  
When Jack told him the results Harry started to swear again before taking a breath and pulling an empty vial out of his pocket, placing his wand to his forearm and then the vial Jack was amazed to see a small stream of blood go from the arm to the vial.  
Once finished Harry held up the vial and said "Once the doctor analysis specifically which ingredients in the vials I'll be able to brew the antidotes. DAMNIT!"  
Jack watched bemusedly as Harry walked off back to the infirmary.

Harry walked back into the infirmary to see the doctor looking over different pain medications. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, She can't have any more medication until tomorrow, unless you don't want her bones to regrow." Harry finished with a raised eyebrow. The Doctors shoulders sagged.  
Looking back at Harry he voiced his thoughts. "It's just knowing she'll be in pain when she wakes up, can't we do anything? I remember how much a scraped knee would hurt her."  
Hearing this Harry smiled slightly. "You really need to get to know her now, She'll hardly take me fussing over her, and I know what's safe and not safe to give a witch. Trust me, half of the muggle medicines are useless on us, our magic just burns it up. And NO. you cannot study us." He said the last bit as the Doctors eyes had lit up with the thought of new knowledge.  
"Bu – But it might be – "He tried to argue before Harry turned those Emerald eyes on the Doctor.  
"No, in this war we've both suffered far too much, torture was a pleasant pastime to Death Eaters and their kids. If you want to see what I mean lift up the sleeve on her right arm. She's suffered too much to be a lab experiment."  
Taking Harry at his word the Doctor lifted the indicated sleeve.  
"Who did this." The Doctor asked seeing the carved word in Hermione's flesh.  
"Someone who will pay. It happened a few days before the end of last term we were at school. I didn't find out until later" Harry said.  
Looking towards Harry the Doctor nodded, understanding that he didn't want to know anymore, also knowing that should he let his usual enthusiasm get away with him and he start any superfluous tests on either Harry or Hermione, he may end up regenerating way sooner than he wanted.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione swam back to consciousness with a groan. "Here, drink this" a voice said, it was the same girl who had helped her in the tent.  
"It's ok, Harry left it for you, he'll be back soon, he's just gone for a shower." Nodding slowly trying not to aggravate the pain of the bone growth she could feel she let the unknown girl put a straw in her mouth so she could take a sip. '_FRESH CREAM!'_ Hermione was amazed, where had they found fresh cream! How had they managed to leave the magical side of Britain to get away, how was Harry. All these thoughts ran through her head.  
"Easy now, I know you're Hermione, I suppose I better tell ya my name yeah?" Hermione could hear the humour in the voice and nodded, she went to talk but the voice stopped her.  
"Name's Rose, Rose Tyler, Don't try to talk, you're missing a few bones in your chest at the moment, that would be why you can't move very well, Harry said he'd put you in a partial body bind. You know what that means?"  
Nod  
"Good, I suppose ya want to know where ya are?"  
Nod  
"you're on the TARDIS with me, Harry, Jack and . . . The Doctor." At this last name Hermione smiled, she was safe. She finally opened her eyes and looked over too Rose, flicking her eyes to the cream again.  
"Want some more?"  
Nod  
"Here" rose said holding the glass near again.  
"Now I suppose you want to know _ever-y-thing_ that's happened, right down to when Harry asked me to change your clothes – he looked so cute blushing like that!" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Well dontcha worry, when I tell the others you're awake we'll all come and fill you in, but I warn you, Harry's having a hard time right now."  
Rose looked down for a minute as she said this, looking back up Hermione saw unshed tears in Rose's eyes. "I think we all are, from what Harry's said when talking to jack I think you're the only one of us who didn't kill anyone yesterday. He's going to need you like I needed the Doctor. You'll have to reassure him he's still a good person.  
I wish I could believe I was. .a. ." at this her tears started to fall.  
Hermione performed the little bit of wandless and wordless magic she could do to summon the tissues she could see and drop them in Rose's lap.  
The doctor walked in seeing this and nearly fell over, he knew how powerful someone had to be to be able to do even that little bit, but then he rushed over and pulled rose into his arms again while he spoke to Hermione.  
"Hey gave us quite a fright yesterday, If it weren't for Harry . . ." He trailed off, letting Hermione see the truth in his eyes. She nodded and glanced to Rose.  
"Rosey, its ok, remember what we talked about last night. I'm not leaving you ever. I love you, you'll never lose me." At This Hermione's eyes widened, she knew the Doctor wasn't human, didn't know this face yet, but knew those eyes, there was no mistaking them, this was her godfather. She was safe.

Harry walked in the infirmary followed by Jack, he was smiling slightly, hearing how after Rose had finally gotten her Doctor.

-Flashback-

Rose woke up in the Doctors arms, looking up to his face she couldn't hide the feelings anymore, she needed him.  
Grasping hold of his shirt in her hands she spoke. "Doctor, you'll never leave me behind right, you'll let me keep my promise to you of forever?"

Surprised at what she'd asked the Doctor looked down intending to give her a standard answer about her being human and all that, but the desperation and emotions in her eyes stayed his tongue so that all he could do was nod his head.

Smiling at his affirmative Rose slide her arms up behind his head pulling him down until she could meet his lips with hers. It was a short but powerful kiss, full of love.  
"Doctor, I. Love. You. Don't make me deny it anymore, I need you, you're mine, and more importantly to me, I am yours."

Dumbfounded at her words, he couldn't believe she loved him, but not a second later he pulled her up crashing his lips to hers in a second passion filled kiss, hearing her moan into him spurred him on but he had to tell her first, before anything else happened. Pulling his lips away in a gasp, he dropped his mouth near her ear. "Rose, I love you, you hear me? I love you too."  
Rose pulled him closer, pulling at his shirt, sleep could wait, shed waited too long for this.

-End Flashback-

Walking over to Hermione Harry smiled at her. "Bit of a role reversal this, normally it's you looking after me in hospital." His smile taking any sting out of the words, making Hermione smile back.  
They spent the next couple of hours filling Hermione in on most of the goings on, she noticed Harry skirted around her nearly dying, with a look in his eye that said plain as day. 'I can't lose you'  
As they were getting near the end Hermione winced at the pain and looked at the pain relief potion on her bedside, begging with her eyes alone to be allowed it.  
Unfortunately Harry was as strict as she was when it came to looking after each other.  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, I know it hurts but trust me, it'll hurt worse if you try talk." He said. "Do you want us to finish?"  
Nod  
They finished with how they had both been drugged, Harry promised her as soon as she was able she could have the antidote, he'd already had his and Hermione liked this assertive Harry, it was Her Harry, Harry as he should be, without the loyalty potion he was perfectly fine.

The following day Hermione was allowed to move and she met the Doctor in the control room, unknown to either her or the Doctor though Harry had followed quietly under his invisibility cloak so he could be there for her if this went badly.  
Hermione walked up to him and sat quietly in the chair he indicated before he turned around.  
Looking at her with an undecipherable expression before looking around, deciding it was safe he suddenly started scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.  
"Doctor?" Hermione asked a slight tremor in her voice making the Doctor freeze in his actions.  
"It's ok, I'm just running a check to see how much of that potion is in you so we can brew the correct amount of antidote." He said.  
"Oh, ok." Hermione said, reading the results the doctor frowned. "Well you've been dosed regularly since you were 13! So I would say 2 draughts at 50cl should do it.  
Now, Why didn't you or your parents contact me when you started Hogwarts" He asked a slight edge to his voice.  
"Doctor you think we didn't try! I gave up hope last year, I only used the emergency beacon because it was the only thing I could think of!"  
Hearing this the Doctors shoulders slumped. She was right.  
"Ok well here's your antidote, feel free to check it if you want." The Doctor said handing him two phials of a thick blue substance from a box by the console that was full of potions.  
after unstopping them both and smelling them, Hermione nodded before knocking them back, it was strange to see the potions leave her system as a cloud of pink gas from her ears.  
"Oh god, Doctor where's Harry! I need to find him" Hermione looked around with distress.  
Before either Harry or Hermione could move though the Doctor was quicker. "Calm down and tell me what's the problem ok?"  
Taking a deep breath she decided to just say it. "I . . . I love him, and I know he likes me, it must have been awful for him seeing me going after his best mate! What do I do!"

"Well you could give me a hug" Harry said quietly slipping his cloak off, preparing himself to be barrelled into by a Hermione shaped missile, a reaction he was quite pleased to discover he was right in guessing, what he didn't expect was Hermione to kiss him with a passion, this didn't stop him kissing back though. Wrapping his arms around her pulled her close, when the kiss broke he whispered "Hermione I love you" seeing a radiant smile light up on her face Harry decided his new favourite pastime was going to be making Hermione happy if only to see this smile again.  
Wrapping his arm around her waist whilst turning to face the Doctor Harry spoke.  
"Doctor, Rose tells me you're quite possibly the smartest man in existence right now, and to be honest we could really use your help. This war I'm in, we're losing." He finished the that sentence with such despair in his voice that you didn't need to be psychic to feel it.  
Before he could go too far with his thoughts though Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist before she spoke quietly into the silence as the Doctor walked over.  
"Harry it's not your fault, how many times do I have to tell you? Riddle is the one at fault, you couldn't do any more than you have. No please, please stop blaming yourself."  
He looked down to her face to see her eyes, shining with the truth of her words, also something deeper, and he finally understood what she was not saying. That no matter what she would always be there for him.  
Harry nodded at her words before turning to the Doctor.  
"Right, let's go to grab a drink – you'll need it by the time my tale's done." He said, following the Doctor to the kitchen where Rose and Jack were already preparing food.  
Sitting down Harry started to talk.  
"My story starts in the Halloween of 1981 when the darkest of wizards in a millennia heard part of a prophecy. . . "

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter - A bit longer than I usually write so I appologise if it rambles a bit, had to re-write it twice before I was happy.

As always please R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Doctor Who

Warnings: 1. Scenes of a sexual nature. 2. Mentions of Torture.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Doctor was lay abed, Rose was asleep curled up beside him. He was constantly amazed by her acceptance of him, even now in the afterglow of their lovemaking the Doctor couldn't believe he'd been so lucky as to find someone as special as Rose.  
It was then his thoughts took on a darker path, he knew one day she would grow old and die, once again leaving him on his own, his hearts seemed to constrict at the thought as he looked down upon her sleeping form.  
Suddenly into his mind the TARDIS spoke, for the first time since this regeneration. They didn't speak directly often, but when they did his thoughts were always settled afterwards.  
_"Are you quite done pitying yourself Doctor? She won't die on you through old age you know._" The TARDIS finished.  
If the Doctors eyebrows could raise any higher they would have left his head by now.  
"_What do you mean? She's human, me I'm a Time Lord. You know that'll bring the aging issue into effect!"_ The Doctor questioned, rather flustered, glad this was taking place in his mind.  
The TARDIS laughed before continuing. "_Oh my Doctor! Think, if after looking into the time vortex I can return a slitheen to an egg . . ."_ She left the sentence hanging and it didn't take long for a wide smile to appear on the Doctors face before he confirmed his theory.  
"_You've started by setting dormant genes in Rose to make her a Time Lady?"_

Confirming this the TARDIS in essence returned the one thing to him he had missed since the last great time-war, a true companion to him, and one he could be back to.  
"_I have also granted you both one further gift through Rose when you took the vortex within yourself from her, I chose this form for your regeneration – the perfect man for Rose, any further times you regenerate, you will not change too much, hair colour maybe a bit more or less height, but still you as you are now. The same for Rose"_  
By now the doctor had a few tears of pure joy tracking down his face.  
"_Thank you, I can't tell you how much this means to me" _He answered whilst opening his telepathic link up fully to the TARDIS, he couldn't tell her but he could show her the depth of his gratitude.  
"_You're welcome Doctor, Now, the only other thing I need to tell you is this, there is a presence in Harry, centred upon his scar, it feels exactly like the locket he showed you – we must get it out of him or he will die. In the morning after you've recovered from helping Rose awaken her new heritage, go to the Library planet, take Hermione with you when you try to research the Horcruxes, you will find the answers you need there."_  
He sent a silent agreement along the link before turning and pulling Rose closer to him, gathering her nude body against his, still unable to comprehend he would never be alone again.

Rose woke up to the Doctors arms tightening about her, smiling she rolled over to face him, she was going to make a silly comment of not getting enough earlier that night but the depth of emotion and wonder in his eyes as he looked down upon her stilled her words.  
Reaching up she cupped his face, he never showed _this_ much emotion, even when they had made love!  
she was slightly surprised when her hand encountered the few remaining tears upon his face, but before she could say anything he turned his head in her hand slightly so as to lay a gentle kiss upon her palm, which like his kisses always did seemed to send a mild warmth throughout her body.  
"Oh Rose" he said voice thick with emotion.  
"Doctor, what is it, is something wrong." She asked quietly.  
"No Rose, my beautiful Rose, nothing's wrong, I've just realised we've been given the best that anyone dared to give."  
Hearing him speaking like this she couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but seeing the love in his eyes sparked her desire for him.  
Pulling herself on top of him, straddling his stomach, pressing herself along the length of his body, she kissed him, pulling away from the kiss she finally spoke.  
"Tell me" so he did.

He told her about Harry's scar first, because he wanted to celebrate the other news by making slow sweet love to her afterwards, and that news would definitely kill the mood.  
Then he told her about what the TARDIS had done for them, realised that the TARDIS had left instructions in his mind on what to do, all that was left was for Rose to accept this, being a Time Lady and all that it entailed.  
"Rose, I was going to ask you this anyway, and even if you decide not to do this, will you bond with me?"  
Hearing this sent a thrill of joy through her entire being, which she answered with the sweetest, gentlest kiss that was filled with pure love. Breaking away from the kiss she answered him.  
"Yes Doctor, I'll bond with you, only on the condition you unlock those genes for me, I want to be with you forever, just as I promised.  
This time when she kissed him it was love filled with an undertone of desire, pressing her arms down wither side of the Doctor so she could look down at him she slid down the bed slightly, pressing against him, making him moan.

Looking up at the woman atop of him the Doctor was filled with all the emotions he felt for her, he needed to be with her, show her how much he loved her.  
He gently started to make love to her, looking up into her eyes and was struck by the love reflected within them, enough that he had to stop what he was doing for a moment as a tear gently trailed out his eye.

Noticing the tear on the Doctors face and knowing how he felt he didn't deserve her she slid her hand down to his face wiping the tear away before capturing his lips with a kiss.  
As she released the kiss she moved her head to the side of his so she could whisper with her voice full of the feelings she had for him she spoke.  
"I love you Doctor, I'm never leaving you."  
She felt his arms wrap around her as she finished saying this, his head tilted as he started to place butterfly light kisses on the column of her neck over her pulse point.  
As he did this she lifted her hips slowly, only slightly before sinking back down at the same speed, feeling his hips gently bucking to follow her movements.  
"Always My Doctor" she whispered before she ran a slow tongue along the shell of his ear, causing him to gasp.  
"Rose, remember this" The doctor said before he whispered a name in her ear.  
Pulling back she looked down at him, continuing the slow loving pace that she had set.

Looking up at Rose the Doctor spoke "That my Rose is my true name."  
He settled his hands on her hips as she placed her palms on his chest for balance.  
She stopped moving as she realised the trust he had placed with her, he truly trusted her completely.  
Returning that trust Rose spoke as she started rotating her hips on him.  
"From this day only you and my mum will call me Rose, I am The Vixen, Your Vixen."  
Hearing her fully accept the heritage of a Time Lady filled him with such emotion that he had to make her feel him.  
She seemed to read his thoughts as she leaned forwards, brushing against his chest, he heard Vixens whispered command "Bond us" before surrendering fully to their desire as they slowly brought each other to completion, there was no hurried pace, just the slow rhythm as they fought to show the other how much they loved them.  
As they gently completed each other, the Doctor placed his fingertips at her temples, Taking the raw energy of the room he directed it to his bond-mate, triggering her change, even as she was still riding the slow waves of pleasure.

As she felt the pleasure spreading from her core, she felt the Doctors fingers at her head, then she felt him enter her mind, taking her into his, causing her to gasp, opening her eyes she looked down to him, locking eyes with him she took all the love she felt for him and sent it along the new bond, as she did this she was aware of her skin glowing a bright golden before settling down.  
as they finished she sent a final pulse down the bond, showing him without words that she wanted him forever.  
She felt him bringing his arms around her, holding her steady.  
They explored their bond together, the Doctor seeing all the pain he'd caused her by not admitting his feelings sooner causing him to tighten his grasp slightly.  
_'It's alright my Doctor'_ she whispered in his mind, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, stroking away the tears as they threatened to fall.  
As she did this she also explored the doctors memories, she saw the fall of Gallifrey, saw how The Doctor lost himself to darkness after, how in the loneliness of his mind he started to wish for it all to end, wish he didn't feel the pain no more.  
Seeing the pain he was still in, feeling him withdraw from her, knowing he thought she'd hate him she did the only thing she could think to do, she grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him, sending another burst of love down their bond, but followed with the lesser feelings of acceptance.  
She knew before what he'd had to do, seeing it only proved to her he was a good man who had to do things his conscience wouldn't forgive, but she would.  
'_It's ok, I'm here, I'm Staying'_  
With that last bit of acceptance she felt the doctors barriers break, and for the first time since the end of the war he let himself grieve.  
She moved off him, gathered him in her arms and swore, nobody but her and the TARDIS would ever know about this.  
To the rest of the universe, he was the Doctor, The oncoming Storm.  
To her he was a man like any other, a man who needed to let go.  
Finally after what seemed like forever, the doctor finally fell asleep.  
Vixen felt him in the back of her mind, finally peaceful, not the tormenting agony he was in before.  
Pushing her mind out to the TARDIS she whispered out a single thought before settling next to the Doctor.  
'_Thank you'_

-o.O.O.o-

Jack awoke to hear Harry screaming, he knew Harry was in the console room and that he shouldn't be able to hear him, which meant that the TARDIS meant for Jack to hear.  
Getting up he quickly pulled on his pyjama bottoms and went to run out his room nearly colliding with Hermione in the corridor as she barrelled past his doorway faster than anyone had a right to move after being startled awake.  
He was quick but she was the other end of the corridor and beat him for speed.  
Shaking his head he followed, wondering why the TARDIS thought he could help.

Walking into the room slowly he saw Harry arms wrapped around Hermione, his shoulders shaking, his cries muffled by her shoulder would have affected hearts way harder than Jack's.  
Walking round slowly he sank to crouch in front of the couch, he just sat there, put his hand on Harry's back.  
Gently rubbing it as Hermione rocked him, quietly whispering into Harry's ear.  
"It's ok Harry, I'm here, you won't lose me too." Over and over, as she looked at Jack her own tears falling.  
This was why Jack was needed he realised, he could be the silent support for them.  
Unknown to him though the TARDIS had warned both Rose and the Doctor about what they'd walk into.  
Slowly Harry's cries eased but he still held tight to Hermione, and then Jack heard what Harry was whispering, and the words ignited a fire in him he hadn't felt since the Anne-Droid incident on the Gamestation.  
"They won't get you, You won't be their toy."

-o.O.O.o-

As Harry slept on the sofa in the console room where he was most comfortable after months in a cot, he felt his scar flare in pain, but couldn't wake up, he was getting false visions from Voldemort, he knew they were false as they involved Hermione, who he knew was safe in her room.  
He was being made to hear her screams from another room, saw her shredded clothes thrown out the door, knew what was happening, but in the vision was chained to the floor unable to help.  
The vision would end with her being dragged naked in front of him and getting a killing curse in the back from Voldemort. Over and over the vision played until he lost all sense of self and cried out.

-o.O.O.-

Harry felt his shoulder being shaken and gasped as he woke up looking into the concerned eyes of Hermione.  
With a cry he threw his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder as he cried out his pain at the visions.  
Held her tight as if to confirm she was here, safe.  
Through his cries he started uttering the words of a promise. No way would he let them have her.

Hermione had sat on the couch when Harry threw himself at her, she sat back, heard the words he said over and over, and promised him she was ok.  
Hearing how much he hurt just from waking from a nightmare/vision of what could happen to her in the war broke her own resolve, she watched Jack with silent tears falling as she reassured Harry she was ok.  
She heard more footsteps as both the Doctor and Rose walked around the couch to lean against the console, faces set in a determination that few had ever seen.  
"Vixen, go get the infirmary ready – we're cutting that link now." Hermione heard her Godfather say to . . . rose?  
It could wait.  
Rose nodded at the doctor and set off down another corridor quickly.  
Hermione went to stand and suddenly Harry's grip tightened and he nearly screamed "No! They can't have you!"  
'_Gods, he's lost what's real and what's the dream!"_ Hermione sat down again, seeing Harry lost like this Pulled at her heart – he was always strong for her, but seeing him like this was almost more than she could bear.  
Going back to rocking him she started whispering in his ear again. Reassuring him she was ok.

Through it all the Doctor looked on.  
Both Jack and Hermione doing their best to help Harry.  
"I'll be in the infirmary when you're ready." He said quietly, seeing Jack nod he strode off, near marching there.  
He walked in just as Vixen finished setting up the bed, pulling a chair to her she sat and looked at the Doctor.  
"How bad is it?" Vixen asked him.  
Wordlessly he sent the memory of when Hermione tried to stand down their link.  
Vixen gasped her eyes widening. "They they're mentally torturing him!" she pieced together, the Doctor didn't say anything, just went over and pulled her into his embrace.  
'_Vixen, Rose, I know I normally give a last chance before dealing out . . . punishment.'_ He thought towards her, letting her put together what he didn't say until he heard her whisper "No chances."  
Looking in her eyes for any trace of doubt he found none, and nodded before pulling her back into his arms, they stood there waiting until Hermione and Jack came in carrying a near catatonic Harry, clinging on to Hermione's arm.

-o.O.O.o-

Voldemort was having fun with his connection to 'The Boy-Who-Lived' he decided if they can't find him, make it impossible for him to function.  
Images of the mudblood dying over and over after torture should do the trick, everyone knew how much she meant to him.  
This should put him out of the fight for months, recovering from these images.  
He felt the connection dull some indicating the boy was awake, but couldn't focus on his occlumency shields, good – he sent sounds of her screaming into his mind.  
Voldemort revelled in the pain he could feel echoed back down the link – good.  
Maintaining this he might even drive the boy insane.  
Not really paying much attention now all he needed to do was send the sound he didn't focus on it properly until another's mind slammed into his own.  
Screaming in agony at the pain the consciousness was forcing his own body to feel.  
'_Who are you!'_ he screamed in his mind  
the Consciousness answered in a Steel voice, Steel over velvet.  
'_I am the Oncoming Storm, The Darleks call me Destroyer of Worlds, I am the Lone survivor of The Last Great Time War, I am Justice. I. Am. The. Doctor. And I am coming for you Tom Marvolo Riddle, Orphan of the Gaunts. Remember The Doctor.'_ The voice finished with a second slam throwing Voldemort out of Harry's head and into more pain as he screamed out.  
He tried to follow his link back, only to discover in place of the link was pain, a constant pain.

-o.O.O.o-

"There" the doctor said lifting his fingers from Harry's Temple, seeming to swipe at something on his forehead. He pulled and a dark cloudy like essence seemed trapped in his fingers.  
Grabbing the locket he forced the second piece of Riddles dark magic into it.  
"Right, he can't ever do that again"  
He said looking at Hermione who was gently stroking Harry's forehead very reminiscent of how Vixen would stroke his when he was not feeling too good.  
Smiling a little he walked up to Hermione and planted a small kiss on top of his goddaughters head.  
"watch over him." He whispered.  
"Always" Hermione nodded looking at Harry who was once again asleep.

They'd had to sedate him so that the Doctor could get in his head and follow the link. He had been amazed at the mind protections Harry had, but they were all for nothing as the invading link bypassed them all, what's more the bypass had been strengthened.  
He needed to think on this. But first he needed to talk to his Vixen.  
'_Vixen, where are you'_ he sent, receiving a picture or the library on the TARDIS he made his way there.  
Walking in he looked at her, his Rose – oh the knowledge only he could call her that now.  
The part regeneration had done her wonders.  
Her hair now naturally blonde shined, following her profile down her eyes that always sparkled in wonder seemed to take on a whole new shine, no other changes to her face, in his eyes it was perfect, Her breasts seemed a little fuller, with a bit more perkiness to them, her waist which was always trim was now just perfect, her bum fitting into those tight jeans so well, nothing needed changing there and nothing had, her legs still long and lithe as always.  
"Wow, 5 minutes and you haven't said a word, need I worry?" She asked shocking him out of his examination of her.  
Smiling he replied, "Sorry couldn't help it, I was studying perfection." He replied cheekily.  
"Shut up" She answered poking the tip her tongue out, trapping it with her teeth in that way that drove him mad.  
He walked over and gave her a deep kiss, before breaking away.  
"Wow, if that's how you greet me in the library I'll come here more often." She teased.  
The Doctor smiled before speaking. "Ye-ah."  
Vixen smiled back before she got things back on track.  
"Right what's on your mind?"  
at this the Doctor got his faraway look in his face before he started, he explained what he'd found in Harry's head, how he'd followed the link and how he'd given the Dark lord a message, and how before leaving he'd ripped the locations of the rest of the Horcruxes from him.  
"The Diary and ring are destroyed. I'll need to take the TARDIS down into Gringotts and speak to the Goblin King – he'll help he owes me big time. The Tiara could be a problem, but the worst is that dammed snake."

Vixen had discovered the joy of being able to concentrate fully on two different tasks since she regenerated, she had had spent time counting each beat of both her hearts, now though as she was thinking on how they could take out the snake, she was also searching through the Doctors knowledge on the different ways a mind works, trying to figure the riddle of Harry's connection to Voldemort.  
Suddenly the pieces fit, one of his lessons to her on how to strengthen their already strong bond popped to her mind, someone needed to already be in your head to do this, actively, what's worse is you had to know someone was trying to gain access to your mind. It didn't matter if it was voluntary or not.  
Pushing the completed puzzle down their link as a question to the Doctor she could see as he stopped any other thinking to focus on the solution she'd presented.  
Nodding with a grim expression.  
"Unfortunately I think you're right, and what's more, this'll really upset my Goddaughter, I know who did it, and from the odd little talks we've had I know she kept forcing him to go back to the man who did this. They thought he was trying to 'Help Harry' even when Harry told them what was happening, no one would listen."  
She watched as his head dropped, could feel the anger burning down the link that he was going to have to tell Hermione someone she once trusted as an 'Authority' figure did this.  
"Why didn't I visit more when she was growing up." He wondered out loud.  
Feeling the pain Vixen did the only thing she could, pulled him into her arms offering what comfort she could before he got up to go talk to the 'kids'.  
She almost snorted at the thought of them ever being kids. Since Dumbledore had done everything he could for the most people, he ruined some lives, only now were they able to start to pick up pieces.  
Making her way back to the central column to put them on course to the library planet; she couldn't help but remember the old saying. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'

* * *

A/N: I have re-edited this chapter multiple times and am still not happy with it - Had to edit as felt my original write-up of the romance scene was overly gratuitous.  
If anyone wants to read the original I will be re-hosting this story in a Yahoo group. Will post the link both in profile and in a later a/n when I've set it up properly

Liked it? Hated it? Please R&R And let me know! (Constructive feedback always welcome)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 5.

It took two days for them to get to the library, Vixen had decided that they all needed a time out and strictly enforced it, the only reprieve given was the hand-to-hand combat Jack was training the three of them in.  
The Doctor didn't need the training so was often found to be pouring over his old books of human magic, seeing what other edge he could get them when they returned to earth.

They materialised at The Library and as soon as they were able they followed the Doctor to the information desk where a blue humanoid with elongated fingers was waiting to help people.

"Welcome to the Library, how may we help?" The Doctor looked up and gave his slight crazy grin.  
"Ah yes, we're researching old earth magic before it got integrated into the rest of the population.  
We're researching the Dark Magic Horcruxes, specifically how to destroy them. Those that would have been created between 1950 – 2000"  
Looking up at the Doctor with surprise he spoke. "You'll want arcane magiks section 5, sol street through to Jupiter Avenue. The host answered after entering the search term.  
"Excellent!" the doctor said before speeding off to a transport tube with the others following.

Harry tuned to Jack and ro – no Vixen was her name now, he'd never get that.  
"Is he always this excitable?" He asked them as they piled in.  
"Well" Vixen answered. "This is calm, he's gotten better since I've learnt to do this thing in the night – "  
"Whoa TMI!" Hermione screamed out, causing them all to laugh.  
Looking out the window Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing, here he was on a different planet, with his arm wrapped about his girlfriend, stood by her alien godfather – '_how'd that happen'_ he wondered – a man from the 51st century, and a newly regenerated Time Lady.  
He was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe he would survive this war he was in 5,000 years ago.

His head hurt.

They got to the correct stop and that's when Hermione let out her inner bookworm – going along the bookshelves taking them at random, passing them back.  
She never could say how she always knew which books to pick, yet before long they were sat at a table with her flicking through the pages next to the Doctor and Vixen.  
It was something to see Harry decided and it looked like Jack had had the same thought by the expression on his face.

By the end of a marathon 3 hour reading session where the Doctor and Rose had fast read the books until they came upon the relevant bits of information, they then passed those books to Hermione who wrote extensive notes on what they'd found.  
Harry had spent the time entertaining Jack telling him tales of his time at Hogwarts.  
He couldn't believe how cathartic it was to just talk to someone, although he had only known Jack a short time he'd started to look towards him as like an older brother of sorts.  
after some time Harry stopped talking and let Jack take over, telling of all the adventures he'd been on with the Doctor and Vixen.  
How he'd first met this young girl from the early 21st Century hanging off a barrage balloon in the London blitz.  
Harry nearly fell over laughing at hearing the antics that had gone on between the then human girl and the Doctor when they tried to deceive people about their attraction to each other, let alone their selves.  
"Sounds like another couple I know." Jack finished with a nod towards Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "But the man in the second couple still can't believe the most amazing young woman has chosen to be with him."  
Saying this he saw Hermione's cheeks attain a slight blush but she kept on working so he thought he'd continue.  
"He was just a little shy firstie when he first saw this pretty girl on the train, looking for a toad."  
By now Hermione was looking up at him still blushing, neither of them had noticed all work on the table had stopped as Harry spoke.  
"Over time this girl was always there for him, in his fourth year there was a ball. He was stupid, thought his best mate was gonna ask her to go so he took a step back. Saw her the night of that ball and finally realised what he thought he'd lost."  
Still keeping eye contact with Hermione he continued to speak, paying no attention to the world around him.  
"Then the boy had to dive into the lake to retrieve "What he'd most miss" he nearly left his hostage there, you see they didn't make the girl who was by now quite pretty almost blooming to full beauty, his hostage. No it was the idiot friend."  
Swallowing hard Harry continued not caring at how much he was making Hermione blush.  
"So the third task where the boy got kidnapped, he survived just to get back to her, but when he returned made the mistake of telling his headmaster he liked the girl. Now the headmaster had given the boy a loyalty potion so only had to suggest it was a bad idea to pursue this girl."  
He saw that Hermione had realised how much he was trying to say that he hadn't before as he continued.  
"Now over the next three years this girl stayed by the boys side, until they found themselves in the biggest library in existence, and the boy realise that this place was perfect for what he wanted to do."  
Harry got up and walked around the table until he was stood next to Hermione, he got down on one knee in front of her.  
She gasped putting a hand to her mouth, tears starting to fall in happiness at what he was doing.  
"The boy only has one problem now, how to give the girl of his dreams the life she deserves should she agree to marry him."  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled a box out he'd been carrying since the start of the Horcrux hunt, hoping this day would one day arrive even though they weren't even together back then.  
Opening it he turned the box to face her.  
Inside there was a platinum ring with a princess cut diamond in a setting of a emeralds and topaz matching their eye colours.  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked. Holding his breath for a moment until Hermione launched herself at him.  
"Yesyesyes" She squeaked before giving him one of the most passionate kisses in existence.

Taking the ring she slipped it onto her finger before looking around their table.  
Jack was suspiciously staring out at the view 'wiping something in his eye', Vixen was smiling at them holding onto the Doctors arm, and the Doctor had the biggest grin that Hermione had ever seen on his face.  
Getting back up off the floor she pulled harry over to her seat before sitting herself on his lap. He was not leaving her sight for a while she decided.

* * *

A/N: A bit short I know, and I apologise for this, but no matter how many times I re-wrote it it just didn't quite work

As always please R&R and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature**.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor and Hermione were pouring over the notes they'd taken at the Library, Harry was sat on the sofa next to Hermione, listening but not really understanding what they were saying.  
Jack was off swimming somewhere in the library, while Vixen was off in the wardrobe deciding on what new style of clothes she'd like to wear when they got to earth.  
Seeing Hermione's shoulders tense as she was trying to work out the problem of the best safe way to destroy the Horcruxes, harry turned in his seat, and started massaging them for her.  
His only thought was on easing her discomfort.

The Doctor had gone over the notes time and time again. They couldn't use the basilisk fang again as all the venom would have dried up by now, along with the rest of the body decomposing, all those chemicals in the air, it would be suicide to even enter the chamber for at least another 10 years.  
The sword of Gryffindor was missing so that was out of the question.

Going over the notes again his eyes hit upon a passage that surprised him, Hermione had directly copied a section with this information. He read what seemed to be a personal commentary by a traveller from the year 2359 who'd come across another Horcrux from the same time period that Voldemorts were created. It detailed how he had managed to destroy them. But it was the last lines of the page that told the doctor what he had to do.

_It was late into my travels on the third planet of the system when my scans detected an item of the foulest nature imaginable.  
A soul container. I knew what I had to do, Intergalactic Law was quite specific on this.  
It was my job to report the abomination, take it with me to the nearest star about to go supernova, and right as the star was to explode, shoot it into the heart of it.  
Apparently the forces involved would literally shred any way for the magic to survive – that's right magic.  
I will detail my travels in that further on.  
I located the item in a museum dedicated to all things 20__th__ century and was quite horrified to discover what it was, more so with the knowledge it had to be destroyed.  
It was a priceless blown glass vase that's styling shouted 1950 – 55.  
Having located the item I returned to my ship, and waited until the museum would be closed.  
Once the time was right I teleported it up to my ship and took off to what I knew was a very unstable star in sector 5.  
Upon arriving I ran my scans and found that I was just in time, I sent the thing into the heart of the dying star.  
Just as I was about to leave though I saw the most curious thing. A blue spinning box. It was heading straight for the star.  
I followed it on my scanners, and it seemed to disappear just as the star exploded.  
I have no idea what this was._

The following pages were all about how to detect and not become possessed by Horcruxes.  
He re-read the passage and jumped up shouting. "Oh yes!" smiling at everyone hoe spoke up, trying but failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
"We can destroy them all in one go! We-el except the snake" he announced.  
Seeing the stunned looks on Harry's and Hermione's faces he explained the passage.

"But don't you see, in turning his snake into one he already possessed it. Kill the snake, kill the Horcrux" he finished with a grin.

Hermione was overjoyed at this news, all the other things they'd researched had the same warnings of pain and or suicide of those who had destroyed the Horcruxes.  
Knowing Harry wasn't going to have to be at risk from them was a weight off her mind.

"Well, what's say we put our notes away and call it a night?" she suggested looking at the clock displaying 'TARDIS time' to be 10pm.

Feeling Harrys hands on her shoulders earlier had made her want them elsewhere, but not while her Godfather could see. The Doctor waved them off.  
"You two head off to bed, I'll be awake for some time yet."

Nodding Hermione got up, holding onto Harry's hands on her shoulders forcing him to stand with her.

"ok, see you the morning" she said before leading Harry away.  
As they got to her bedroom door she turned around, grabbing Harrys t-shirt she pulled him down into a passion filled kiss.  
Releasing him she looked up to his face and her breath was taken away.  
There was certainly lust and desire there, but under it all was love, she had heard people say you can see love so strong it's almost palpable, but not experienced seeing it directed at her like this.

Harry stepped towards her backing her up against her bedroom door and he returned her kiss.  
Pressing her up against the door she hooked her leg up over his hip, pressing herself back against him causing him to utter a slight groan as he broke their kiss he whispered, his voice going husky in his need.  
"Hermione, if we don't stop now, I won't be able stop myself later." running her hand down his chest, knowing him stopping is the last thing she wants.  
She ran her hand below his waistline before pressing her hand into the very visible bulge in his trousers. Looking up into his eyes, her brown curls framing her face she whispered back.  
"Don't stop then"  
Groaning Harry ran his hand along her leg she had hitched up around him, until it was under her skirt, pressing on her bottom, pressing their groins close as she moved her arm back up and around behind his neck, linking her other hand with it.  
Harry ran his other hand down her side pressing her against the door enough that she was able to lift her other leg around his waist as he supported her weight.  
By now both his hands were on her bottom, holding her up as they kissed, she let go with one of her arms to reach behind her for the door handle.

As she opened the door and Harry walked them into the room, he kicked the door closed as he turned and pressed her up against the wall, pressing their bodies close. As the need for air became unbearable, he moved his lips to her neck, biting, nipping, marking her. Clothes were removed until there were no barriers between them as he sat on the edge of the bed, Hermione's legs wrapped around him.

"Harry. Please" she whispered making him pull away to look at her his eyes gone dark with lust, but still shadowed with worry at her outburst.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked to the beautiful goddess of a woman who had been grinding on his lap as he tried to please her with his hands and mouth.  
He felt her legs unwrap from him so she was straddling him instead before she answered.  
"Need you. In me, Now." She whispered before crushing her lips to his. Reaching between them to take hold of him.  
moving both hands to cup the cheeks of her bottom to give her extra support he looked up into her eyes, to see the love in them she had for him, just as she raised herself up though, a flash of uncertainty flitted across her features.  
Stopping all movement he spoke.  
"Hermione? What is it?"  
"Oh it's nothing, you'll think I'm being silly" she whispered to him.  
moving her hips away from his slightly to prevent an accidental slip he looked up into her eyes.  
"Hermione, tell me, please." He asked.

Hermione looked down at his face, seeing how he had quenched his own need for her out of concern she needed to tell him, oh she hoped he wouldn't laugh.  
cupping his face with her hand, while wrapping her other arm round him to hold him steady she spoke.  
"It's just, well I've never . . .had . . .been with anyone before, and I'm scared, what if I don't do it right, what if I'm not good enough for you?"  
The expressions across his face were many, but they finally settled before his features settled to one of caring.  
she felt herself lifted off his lap and settled on the bed next to him as he lay down he pulled her into his arms, looking at her face.  
"Hermione, my beautiful, brilliant wonderful but daft Hermione." He said, carrying on ignoring the shocked look on her face.  
"I wish you'd told me earlier that this was your first time."

Pillowing her head on his arm he leaned over to give her a gentle kiss.  
"You know I have the same worries for you, you lovely woman." He whispered.  
Now Hermione couldn't understand that, the short time he'd been with Ginny she'd been full of tales of what her and Harry had done. Hermione was so surprised she blurted out.

"But, but Ginny . . ."

Placing a single finger on her lips to quiet her Harry spoke.  
"Made up stories, the same amount of truth as The Boy-Who-Lived story books, we never did anything love. I promise this is as new to me as it is to you. Leaning over he gave her another kiss, full of love and desire.

Now he knew Hermione's worries he decided to take the rest of the night slow, they would make love just as he knew Hermione wanted, but it wouldn't be the fast paced lust and need filled rush that was originally going to happen, he was going to show her how much he loved her.

He started with that one kiss before gently trailing a ling of slow light kisses down her body.  
It was funny he thought, they were about to go at it like rabbits not minutes before, and now here he was slowly worshiping her body with hands and mouth, looking up and seeing traces of doubt on her face he spoke.  
"You're absolutely beautiful 'Mione, don't ever believe otherwise.

Hermione could feel her face flush with embarrassment at his praise, but paid it no heed as he leaned over her to trap her lips with another kiss as he held a hand against her face. She felt his tongue tracing her lower lip making her gasp slightly as she brought her hand up to run through his hair.  
He took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth.  
The sensations he was waking in her body she couldn't describe.

Earlier she had simply been full of lust, now she could feel how much he loved her.  
She felt his hand slide down from her face, down her neck to gently caress her soft peaks.  
She couldn't supress the moan that escaped as another jolt of pleasure shot through her body.  
He took his time with kissing her, they were gentle kisses, only breaking away when the need for breath took them.

After a while his kisses started to slowly go down until his lips took in the hardened tip his ministrations had caused.  
Gasping at the new sensation she arched her back, wanting more. As he suckled and drew the tip of his tongue across the one nipple he moved his hand to caress her neglected breast, again gently, showing her physically just how much he loved her.  
As he moved away from her breast with his kisses he left it with a final gentle nip.  
'_oh god, that's so good'_ Hermione thought as his kisses trailed lower and lower before he was situated at the apex of her thighs.  
Slowly he started to use his tongue never speeding up.

As he did this Hermione wrapped a hand up in his messy hair and pressed him closer.  
Taking this as tacit permission he moved his lips up to her little bundle of nerves, wrapping them around them he sucked on them, flicking his tongue over them whilst at the same time he slipped his finger into her.  
"Oh Harry" She mumbled as he did this, slowly curling his finger slightly as he slipped it in and out. "More. Please harry" she whispered. She though it amazing that he somehow heard her plea.  
Adding another finger he started to speed up their thrusts as he sped up his ministrations to her nerves.

Before long her breathing started to get ragged, as she fisted the sheets she suddenly stiffened up as waves of pleasure rocked her body as she screamed her release.  
as she came down from her high she opened her eyes to see harry looking down at her face, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a long passionate kiss before breaking away.

Harry looked into the eyes of the girl he loved, she had never looked more beautiful to him than when she screamed his name at the pleasure he'd given her.  
"Make love to me Harry." She whispered.  
They made love throughout the night, not stopping until the early hours of the morning.

Hermione was exhausted, she only just had the presence of mind to pull the comforter up over them, she rolled over resting her head on Harry's shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around to hold her, she heard him whisper  
"Love you" before he slipped to sleep.  
"Love you too" She said quietly before joining Harry in sleep.

* * *

A/N. Loved it? hated it? as always please R&R

Hope to post next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 7

The morning came and as Vixen walked out her and the Doctors room she saw Harry's door was wide open and that the bed hadn't been slept in.

Smiling slightly to herself she thought back to last night with the Doctor and hoped Harry and Hermione had enjoyed themselves last night.  
If there were two deserving in happiness in their lives at the moment it was those two.  
She was about to carry on when she heard what sounded like a strangled sob coming from the room.  
Curious she poked her head in to see Jack sat in the chair by the desk.  
"Jack?" she said quietly.  
As he looked up she saw a terrible fury in his eyes.  
"I knew her. I knew Lilly." He said looking down into the photo album  
she walked over to him crouching in the chair next to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders for comfort.  
"Do you want to talk about it."  
"I never knew she was married. While I was waiting for you and the Doctor to show in Cardiff that day, I told you how I'd travelled.  
One of the places I went was to this little girl's hometown. I seemed to go there every summer for a few days every year between 1971 and 1979. I – I knew her, yet never knew about James. I watched her in the street, spoke to her every time I went.  
She became one of the few people I came to care about in my long existence. And now I find I've broken my own promise. The last time I went back in 1979 and we spoke I said, I promised if she ever needed me to ring a number."  
At this he pulled out a mobile phone.  
No matter where in time I was all she'd have to do is call and I'd get back to help."  
He looked down at the photo album seeming lost for words.

Harry quietly stood in the doorway , he'd made his way back to his room in his clothes from last night, he was going to wash up and some clean clothes, but when he heard voices coming from his room he stopped to listen.  
Quietly not long into Jacks tale he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist as she came up beside him, offering her silent support to him as a couple of tears tracked their way down his face.  
As Jacks tale finished Harry spoke up.  
"It's not fair is it? You try to be there for people, and yet no matter what you do you always feel as if you've let someone down. Your head knows different, yet your heart. . ." he let the sentence trail off as Jack looked up to him.

Jack was surprised when Harry spoke, but when he heard what he said he looked up into the deepest green eyes he'd ever seen. And saw in them the truth, Harry, Lilly's son didn't blame him, and he knew then how Harry felt whenever he heard of more pain caused by Voldemort.  
He knew in his mind it wasn't his fault he hadn't stopped him yet, but with every death Harrys heart carried the blame.  
Putting the photo album back on the desk he stood up and walked over to Harry, Vixen walking quietly behind.  
At the doorway Jack spoke seriously once more.  
"I may not have helped her, but I swear to you I won't let you down. I'll stand by you through this war.  
At this he saw Harry nod before he headed off to the central Console room to set the co-ordinates for Gringotts.

As Harry slipped in his room after pressing a gentle kiss and a whispered "I love you" to Hermione, Vixen took her arm and led her off to get something to eat.  
Once they were sat Hermione heard Vixen ask.  
"I know it's not really my place to ask, but you two were careful last night weren't you?" Seeing Hermione's worried look she hurried on.  
"Don't worry, the Doctor won't have a problem with what you've done, I mean come on, he thinks the world of you two."  
Seeing the worried look pass she sat back as Hermione started to talk.  
"Yeah don't worry, won't be any tiny Harry's running around soon. When we woke up this morning we spoke about it, He wants to wait until after we're married and gotten our careers established first." She said with a smile.  
"So?" Vixen asked "Was it ok, er . . . are you . . . oh heck, are you needing anything . . . muscles relax . . ."  
"No!" she was cut off by Hermione's strangled reply. "I'm fine . . . well more than fine, Trust me when I say I couldn't have wished for better."  
Vixen smiled at the wonder in Hermione's voice.  
Getting up to get the food she shot a parting comment to Hermione. "It can only get better."  
She left the table laughing at Hermione's blushes.

-o.O.O.o-

Ragnok was sat in his office going over the final plans should the human war get to the point that the goblins would leave Britain.  
Suddenly he heard a sound that he hadn't heard in nearly 100 years, the sound the machine belonging to the only man he still owed a debt too, it was the sound of the TARDIS arriving.  
Looking up he saw it materialising in his office and not for the first time was thankful that the Doctor was an honourable man, for no wards could stop that blue box.  
Once the sound stopped he saw the door open and out stepped a man who he'd never seen before, holding his hand close to his dagger he waited.  
"Allo, I'm the Doctor" The man spoke. Causing Ragnok to look with surprise at him, before drawing his dagger.  
"Waitwaitwait! I can prove it!" the man spoke.  
"How" Was the only reply the goblin gave.  
"Because I'll vouch for him and swear on my magic it's true" a second voice said stepping out the box, a voice belonging to a person with a very noticeable scar on his forehead.

After a brief talk between the Director and Harry, the Doctors identity was established they got to the reason of their visit.  
Telling Ragnok about the Doctors confrontation with Voldemort, they explained how one of the Horcruxes had been left in the LeStrange vault, and that they were here to collect it before they then went to Hogwarts to get the diadem and then destroy them all.  
When Ragnok realised what magic was being stored in his bank he decided that yes, this was the perfect way to not only help the Goblin Nation avoid the wizards conflict but also this would clear his debt to the Doctor, it did not take him long to decide to help them.

-o.O.O.o-

The TARDIS left the bank once they had received the cup from the goblins, Harry collapsed on the chair by the console hardly believing his luck had turned.  
Looking over to Hermione he had to smile, it only took nearly losing the one who meant everything to him for the war to turn in their favour.  
Grimacing at that thought he realised just how close he had come to losing her.  
He didn't notice when Hermione stood up, only when she moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around him did he realise how worried she looked.  
"Harry, you ok?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.  
Smiling down at her he placed a quick kiss to her head before whispering.  
"It's OK, I just realised how close I came to losing you, and I didn't like it."  
Pulling him tight in her arms her heard her whisper.  
"You won't lose me Harry, I promise."  
They stayed sat like that for a while before the Doctor burst in on them.  
"Okay then, where now, oh yeah that's right! Seventh floor corridor! But with a difference." he said messing with the controls before throwing a lever to send them through the vortex.  
Raising his eyebrow at this concerned at what the Doctor mean Harry had to ask what he meant.  
"Simple, we know when the Diadem was put there, so we just go there anytime no one else will be there, say the 31st October 1981!" he said.  
"Just think with everyone distracted at Godrics Hollow they won't be at your school! It's perfect" He carried on not thinking about what he was rambling about.

Hermione felt Harry getting tenser at the Doctors ecstatic tone with the plan, so she decided to nip any more 'It's great' speeches in the bud.  
"Harry, can you give me a moment with my Godfather please" she said quietly.  
as she stood up.  
Looking at her with tormented eyes he nodded before he got up and made his way towards the corridor leading to the sleeping quarters.  
Waiting until he'd left she turned to the Doctor who was still mumbling to himself about his perfect plan before she interrupted him.  
"You. Are. An. IDIOT!" she finished with a shout. "Getting excited about the day his parents were killed. In front of him no less! That being his only true memory of them. What were you THINKING!"  
She shouted.  
Vixen ran in to hear this last bit and took one look at the situation.  
"Bu – bu" The Doctor was stuttering, face showing how upset he was at what he'd done, Hermione though wasn't in a very forgiving mood at the moment.  
"I suggest you give Harry some space for a couple days. Then we'll go get the diadem, your plan was good but –"  
"O.K. Hermione, I'll deal with the Doctor. You go see to Harry" Vixen interrupted.  
Nodding Hermione walked off following Harry to his room.

Vixen looked on as Hermione left before looking back towards the doctor. She could see how upset he was at what he'd done by the way his face showed no emotion but he couldn't hide his feelings from her, they pulsed down their link with an intensity rarely felt by others. Guilt, remorse, hurt, over and over.  
'_OK stop that Doctor, it'll be alright'_ She sent down their link to him, with the equivalent of a mental hug as she stepped up to him to wrap her arms about him.  
"Oh Rose" He whispered as they were alone, "Why do I keep messing up like this. You'd think I'd learn after the first couple hundred years."  
Holding him tight she answered. "Don't leave it too long, I know she said give him time – but talk to him soon ok."  
She finished pulling back slightly to look up to his face, leaning up to give him a chaste, sweet kiss.  
pulling back she said quietly "Now come on, I hear the Orion nebula's beautiful. Park there a couple days and then we'll take a little jump through and get that diadem yeah."

Hermione had managed to bring Harry round some, managing to stop him holding his emotions in. She had walked straight into his bedroom to see him curled up on top of his bed facing the wall, gently she lay behind him, pulling him into her arms trying to offer what comfort she could.  
"It's ok Harry, it's going to be alright." She whispered.  
"How – we're in a time machine going back to the day where I lost . . ." he trailed off taking a shaky breath before rolling over and pulling Hermione into his arms to hold on to her. She could feel the desperation in his grip.  
"I know we can't stop what happened, but I just wish it was safe, safe to go back a little further, meet them you know. But I can't. I'm not strong enough, if I stop them being killed, move them, Voldemort wouldn't be defeated, and I would never know. . . never meet you . . ."  
His sentence ended as silent cries shook his shoulders.  
stroking his back Hermione let him cry. She knew what he was trying to say.  
If he went back and saw them, he wouldn't want to leave, or he would try to save them. If that happened then Voldemort wouldn't be banished.  
He wasn't strong enough to withstand the temptation to save them, and in doing so would doom Hermione, as if Voldemort won back then, she would become part of a world that would truly hate her instead of the tolerance she had got when she first joined the wizarding world.  
"It's ok Harry, I'm here, you won't lose me, we won't go tinker with history, I promise."  
Feeling his arms relax slightly she lifted her head slightly, looking into his eyes, she saw the love for her in them, also saw the fear of losing her, reaching up she pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his, trying to let him feel how much she loved him.  
As they broke away they settled down, both holding on to the other before sleep claimed them.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a quiet cold night in the corridors of Hogwarts, the students were all abed, sleeping off the wonderful Halloween feast of 1981, everywhere was quiet, everywhere but one corridor.  
just by the tapestry of a knight trying to teach some trolls how to dance a rhythmic whooshing sound broke the peice, before a blue police box started to appear out of thin air.  
By the time the whooshing sounded the box was completely solid, doors facing the blank wall opposite the tapestry.  
The door opened and a dark haired girl stepped out before pacing the corridor three times and a door slowly appeared on the wall. As soon as she was done she opened it, and a man in a pin striped suit ran out the box into the room that had appeared where none existed before.  
"Hurry up Doctor" The girl whispered.  
Not 30 seconds later he ran back out and back into the box, carrying what looked like a small silver circlet, the dark haired girl closed the door before following into the box, closing the blue door, the whooshing sound returned as the blue box disappeared as the sound got quieter. The special door that had appeared on the wall slowly seemed to melt back into the stonework, until nothing was left of it, all there was; was bare stonework.  
No one saw what happened, no-one except one drunk squib caretaker.  
After everything happened Argus Filch looked down at his bottle of fire whiskey, walked over to the nearest window and poured the contents out, swearing never to drink again.

-o.O.O.o-

The Doctor ran up to the console and threw a lever sending the TARDIS back into the time vortex before turning to Hermione and asked her for the temporal coordinates of the supernova they needed, before plotting a course.  
As they came out of the vortex they almost flew into the explosion, Hermione ran to open the door and out the corner of her eye saw another ship flying away from the exploding star as fast as it could, grinning she turned to Harry.  
"Come on, hurry up!" she shouted. Looking at the a bag he dropped in front of the door, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the bag, before looking up to the supernova, concentrating on the centre of it. He focused all his magic and cast a "_Portus"_ on the bag, turning it into a portkey, sending the bag and all the items contained therein to the heart of the dying star.  
As soon as the bag disappeared Hermione slammed the door closed before turning and wrapping Harry in one of her rib cracking hugs.  
"Harry you did it." She whispered.  
"No, we did it, we all did" He whispered back.  
He looked up at the Doctor, Vixen and Jack with gratitude in his eyes. He was glad he and the Doctor had talked before retrieving the diadem  
He had readily accepted the Doctors apology the day after the plan had been conceived, knowing that he hadn't meant to upset him.  
"What now?" Hermione asked.  
"Now" Harry said a hard tone in his voice. "Now we return to our time, Our Hogwarts – Get Snape out of there, and I face Riddle. While I'm doing that, you need to take out that snake.  
Once the snakes dead I kill Riddle, and then we get married. Simple." He finished on a lighter note trying to make his beautiful fiancée blush.  
Although she was blushing she answered. "Can't we go Australia first, get my parents? I want to marry you before the battle, that way . . .If you . . .if . . ." Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
"Whatever you want Hermione" He said quietly, looking at the Doctor who nodded. He thought it would be good to see Hermione's Father again anyway.

-o.O.O.o-

Months earlier two green flashes had lit up inside the Wilkins Dental Surgery in Melbourne one night. The next morning the bodies of the dentists were found with no marks upon their bodies, after an exhaustive investigation the police listed it as one more unsolved murder.  
being in a highly populated Muggle area there were no wizards, no one could see the mark left above the building, The Dark Mark.

-o.O.O.-

Vixen landed the TARDIS by where the dental surgery had been. As Harry and Hermione stepped out, walking along the street, Harry was nervous, here he was about to help Hermione return her parents memories, and ask them to come to his and Hermione's wedding  
'_I hope they like me, or at least don-'_ His thoughts were cut off by Hermione's scream, looking up he saw the faded Dark Mark floating above a small two-story building, running ahead with his wand drawn Harry ran into the building.  
Looking around he saw a reception desk and ran up to the nurse on the desk. "Are the Wilkins here" He gasped out.  
He saw the nurse look up at him and her expression told him everything as Hermione ran up beside him.  
The nurse spoke just as Hermione got there. "I'm sorry sir, but the Wilkins were killed months ago, no one knows who did it."  
Quickly Harry turned to catch Hermione as she started to collapse as she trembled with the emotions running through her.

Collapsing into Harry's chest she screamed. She couldn't believe this, somehow they had found her parents. All she had done to protect them had failed, she felt herself being guided out the building and back along the path to the TARDIS, she heard Harry cast a quiet _finite_ at the image floating above the dentistry.  
As they got there Harry led her inside before picking her up bridal style and walking over to the large two seater near the console as the Doctor looked on, knowing just from the way that the two teens looked he figured out what had happened.  
Gently Harry sat down with Hermione on his lap still crying into his shirt.  
"They're dead, Harry, They died not even knowing they had a daughter!" She whispered.  
She looked up long enough to see the Doctors face, hoping to be told that they could go back and save them.  
Slowly he walked over and crouched down next to her.  
"I'm sorry" He said quietly, those two words shattered all hope for her, turning back to Harry she pressed her face into his chest as she wept.

Harry looked at the Doctor and had to ask. "Why?" The doctor realised what Harry was asking, and he was desperate to understand.  
"The TARDIS won't let you cross your own timeline. If you do then it creates . . . problems." He said looking towards Vixen remembering the Reavers from when she'd tried to save her dad.  
Underneath it all though the Doctors anger that he usually kept under control was burning.  
'_The Oncoming Storm they call me'_ he thought. '_Well this storms about to break!'_  
"Harry, take care of her." He said quietly, as he got up and headed over to the console and picked the phone up before spinning a weird dial on his console.  
"Martha? It's the Doctor. Is Mickey with you, I got a job for you two." He stopped as he listened to the answer.  
"Ye-ah – right – WHAT! – ok – yeah – half now, half after the job? – good, pick you up in a minute, keep the line open."

Vixen couldn't believe her ears, the Doctor must be angry.  
'_Doctor? You know they're the most expensive out don't you? Not to mention scared the life outta me that one time!'_ Ever since Mickey had teamed up with Martha and they'd gone solo they'd become known throughout the galaxy as the pair you wanted on your side.  
If a job needed doing, and you weren't too particular at how many of the opponents were . . . Eliminated, then you got them.  
The only catch was you had to be the ones in the right, If you hired them and they later found out they were on the wrong side of the battle, their retaliation was swift and deadly. It was this ethos that earned them the name 'Mercenaries of Justice'  
Rose didn't mind meeting them when it was social, but she'd seen them working once, and the change in the way they acted scared her.  
'_Oh I'm sure'_ The Doctor thought back as she lead Harry carrying Hermione, back to what was now his and Hermione's room.  
'_I need the best for the job, That and I'm not just paying them, I'm asking them as a favour to me. Hopefully that'll swing them to do the job cheaper.'_ He thought as the TARDIS bumped to a stop.  
Shaking her head Vixen thought had he been anyone else that wouldn't happen. But with who he was the may just do the job for free.  
As they got to the room she turned and spoke quietly to him.  
"The Doctors arranging for extra help, I'll run Hermione a bath and stay with her while you fill them in. I trust the two he's brought on board with my life. Oh, and get Jack to go with you"  
She finished as he placed a now unconscious Hermione on the bed.  
Harry nodded before placing a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead before leaving the room quietly.

Jack was busy working out in the gym when Harry walked in.  
"Hey did the father run you o-" He was cut off by Harry's glare.  
"Hermione's parents are dead." Harry stated.  
Jack had to gulp at the supressed rage in the voice, he knew that whoever had done this had now made a mistake.  
It was obvious to even him that they had been targeted simply to get to Harry.  
The mistake was simple, it got to Harry alright, but instead of breaking him, he seemed to have channelled his anger, saving it for the right person. Jack decided right at that point he never wanted to make Harry an enemy. Unable to die or not, Harry scared him at times.  
"Right, sorry. So, what's-up?" He asked.  
"Got extra reinforcements before we get to Hogwarts. You're needed in the console room." Harry spoke.  
Jack nodded before following out into the corridor.  
He got to the room and couldn't believe his eyes, Martha and Mickey were there with the Doctor.  
"Okay! Now this is what I call a reunion!" He called.  
"JACK!" Martha screamed running over and jumping into a hug with him.  
After the hug he let her down, looking over to Mickey.  
"With what we're against I wouldn't want anybody else's back to watch!" He laughed.  
"OI!" Mickey shouted "Behave, I swear you've got worse!" He finished laughing.  
"Sooo What's happening" Martha asked looking around.  
"Well it's like this . . ." Harry started.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

* * *

Chapter 9

Mickey was sat in a chair next to Martha when Harry had finished bringing them up to speed.  
"So, you need to take back the school, get rid of the 'Headmaster' in residence – don't care how. And then set a trap for a giant freekin snake." He summarised.  
Harry nodded, before he finished.  
"The last bit we didn't tell you earlier, the girl who called the Doctor for help, my fiancée. She's the Doctors goddaughter, and she's just lost her parents.  
As of now Me, The Doctor and Vixen are all she's got."  
Nodding Mickey started to think what equipment they'd need before leaving, before Martha spoke up.  
"Wait, who's Vixen?" A voice mickey had not thought about in a long time spoke up.  
"That would be me." Vixen said walking in the room.  
"Ro-" He started before she cut him off.  
"No, I don't go by that name anymore. Only my bonded may call me my real name." She said looking over to the Doctor.  
After everything he'd seen and done Mickey wasn't as slow on the uptake as he used to be.  
"Wait Bonded. Going by a new name – from what I remember only Time Lords did tha. . . No WAY!" He finished with a smile.  
Martha was looking at Rose with a slight raised eyebrow. "You're a Time Lady?" she asked which Mickey noted with a trace of doubt.  
Vixen nodded as she walked up standing next to the Doctor. "Yup, scan me, I got two hearts."  
Mickey smiling looked at the Doctor.  
"Oi, treat her right yeah, else I'll have to kick you from here to Andromeda an' back"  
He noticed the brief flash of wariness in the Doctors eyes and nodded. He may be all joking, but in this he was serious, Rose was the first girl he'd truly loved, it had been hard letting her go but he was happy for her now, but it wouldn't stop him if anyone hurt her.  
"Mickeeey, you're meant to be the idiot, not me!" The Doctor replied. "I don't think there'd be much left for you if I was that stupid!" he finished.  
"You bet mister, so don't be, I need you fully healthy for tonight" She said grinning trapping her tongue between her teeth.  
Everyone laughed at the Doctors expression as he groaned. "You're going to pay for that" He said quietly"  
"That a Promise, Doctor" Vixen said.  
By now Mickey was nearly falling out his chair, Martha, Harry and Jack were all on the floor howling at The Doctors expression.  
'_Man it's good to be back'_ Mickey thought.

Two weeks had passed on the TARDIS with Hermione slowly coming to terms with the loss of her parents. Harry was initially worried that she'd start to pull away from him or try repress her emotions, but instead she let herself grieve, spoke to Harry about how she felt, sometimes crying herself to sleep, sometimes angry, other times quiet but leaning in to him as if to draw comfort from him.  
Through it all he was there for her.  
The morning of their third week Harry was shocked when she came up to him in their room and quietly asked if he still was ok with marrying her before returning to Hogwarts.  
"Of course I'm sure" He told her. "What bought this on?" he asked.  
"Well, It might sound silly." She said quietly causing him to walk over to her where she was sat on the edge of the bed. Noting she wasn't looking at him he gently placed a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to meet his.  
"Whatever it is I promise I won't think you're silly." He said quietly, looking deep into her eyes, willing her to see the truth of her words.  
leaning down he placed a loving kiss on her lips before sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"I didn't think, wasn't sure – if you still wanted me as now with my parents gone, I haven't got the family you deserve to be a part of, I'm all alone. . ." She finished quietly.  
"Now you stop that" He said pulling his arm tighter.  
"You've got family, and so have I. Think about it – Friends are the family you choose." He whispered before kissing the top of her head.  
"Plus you've got the Doctor, you've still got your Godfather yeah" He said quietly as he heard her sniffle.  
"Come on Hermione, I love you, it's not that easy to be rid of me." He finished quietly.  
"Thanks Harry" She said quietly leaning into him.

Three days later found them in front of a little village church in the country where nobody knew them.  
A small donation to the church and all sorts of rules were conveniently forgotten and thus Harry found himself standing at the altar with Jack as his best man.  
Hermione had asked Vixen to be her maid of honour. Mickey and Martha were sat in as witnesses, and lastly, The Doctor.  
He was standing in for her Father, just as a Godfather was required.  
Harry was there waiting just as the Bridal March started to play, looking towards the aisle he lost the ability to breath, let alone think.  
Walking towards him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
Hermione was walking towards him with a simple plain strapless white dress that hugged her body, the skirt had a high cut slit in it to allow, her to show her legs, her feet were encased in smooth white shoes.  
In her hand was a small wedding garland of Lilies, her tribute to Harry's mother, it had made him love her that much more when she'd shown him the day before. She had charmed them to never wither, never fade. She intended to keep them always.  
As he started to see spots and sway on his feet slightly Jack grabbed his arm and spoke quietly.  
"Easy Harry, Breath" The reminder was just what he needed, thankfully he got control of himself as she got to him.  
Looking to her face framed by curls he whispered. "You're so beautiful." Causing her to blush.

The old squib vicar smiled down at the couple as he began.  
"Due to the small nature of this do you wish me to skip the long boring bits?"  
Looking at Harry Hermione smiled. She could not believe this was happening, her dream of marrying Harry ever since she had fallen in love with him years ago was coming true.  
"Yes please" she whispered.  
"O.K." The vicar replied before in a slightly louder voice starting the ceremony.  
"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two in marriage. If any here knows of any reason this should not be speak now or forever hold your peace." With that he held the necessary pause before he looked to Hermione and nodded.  
"Harry, ever since you came to save a frightened little girl from a troll I have wanted to be by your side. At first it was as a friend, by fourth year however I knew I was in love with you, all the years since I have loved you, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, however long or short they may be, I love you and I take you here and now mind, body and soul to be my Husband. Ita Erit.*" She finished, slipping a ring on his finger with a noticeable dampness to her eyes.

Harry heard what she had said and how she had finished her vow felt like bursting with how much he loved this woman in front of him.  
"Hermione, ever since a little girl came into our train carriage on the first day I have liked you, you who only ever wanted to do well and help others. How could I not like you. The day of the troll I could have died when I saw you trapped, When you became my friend after you opened my eyes. You showed me what a true friend was. I came to care for you like no other, and stood here before you now I can't ever envision my life without you. I love you and I take you here and now mind body and soul to be my wife. Ita Erit." He finished.  
Looking into her at her smiling face he gently slipped her ring on and started to bring his hands up her arms.  
Quickly the vicar spoke. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished just as their lips met.

As the kiss started a brilliant golden glow surrounded the pair, from out of nowhere and everywhere a slight warm wind whipped around them as the kiss continued.  
Never seeing this phenomenon before but knowing what it was, The Doctor stood by but couldn't wipe the smile of his face.  
Vixen who was stood near Hermione could feel an almost physical presence of the love the two shared, looking towards the Doctor she smiled wiping a single tear from her face as the Doctor sent her the knowledge of what was happening down their link, her pseudo-Goddaughter had been blessed with not only finding true love, but the ultimate love. A soulbonding.  
As the glow receded she watched the pair break away lost in each other's eyes. Quickly she looked towards Mickey and Martha to see them with smiles on their faces as Mickey held Martha in a one armed hug.  
Looking back towards the couple she could tell that nothing would ever separate these two.  
She saw Jack quickly wipe his eyes but didn't say anything.  
As Harry and Hermione turned and led the way out the church and back into the TARDIS Vixen slipped into her favourite place, being held by the Doctor.

Hermione felt complete, it was as if a piece of her had been missing all her life and she hadn't known. As they got to the doors of the TARDIS she saw Harry grin slightly as he picked her up. Carrying her across the threshold.  
Wrapping her arms about his neck she lay her head against his chest never wanting to leave the safety of his arms.  
He sat down near the console with Hermione sat sideways on his lap as the others walked in.  
"So how's it feel to be Mrs Potter then?" Vixen asked coming up to the pair of them kissing them both on the cheek.  
Hermione felt a thrill the first time she heard her new name. She couldn't reply with words instead answered with a goofy grin as she snuggled into Her Harry.  
The Doctor came striding up and spoke.  
"Ok presents time!" He shouted grabbing two sticks of the console that the TARDIS shot up.  
Recognising them as Sonic Screwdrivers, Hermione was shocked. "One each, these are from the TARDIS." The doctor said passing them both two the newlyweds.  
"For when magic won't work for whatever reason, you'll always have some sort of backup." He said with a flourish.  
"From myself and Vixen." He reached into one of his bigger inside than out pockets and passed them a pair of Vortex Manipulators.  
"When Earth gets too much, just jump on board" He said with a grin. Hermione was a loss for words, she would be able to visit whenever she wanted.  
Next came Mickey "We haven't had chance to get you any presents so we're going to offer you something that only the Doctor has at the moment. If you ever need help with anything, our services will be yours free of charge – Always" He finished with a smile.  
Finally Jack came up to them.  
"Well I didn't know what to get you so I built this. Instead." He passed them a small box with a projection nozzle. "It's a memory viewer, I looked at Hermione's Runes book and the one on penseives – it just needs you to charge the runes and away you go."  
Hermione couldn't believe how thoughtful everyone had been. Harry was right, she still had family, and now so did he.  
Holding him tight she tried to push all her love to him, and was surprised when she felt an echo of shock from him.

Harry was sat not quite believing that these people in the room were accepting him so readily, it was a lot to take in.  
He had thought his world complete when Hermione agreed to marry him, now however his world was truly complete. Suddenly he felt a burst of the most intense love he'd ever known, he didn't know how he knew but he knew this was from Hermione.  
looking down at her in surprise he leaned down to give her a kiss before breaking away to ask.  
"what just happened? I could feel your emotions."  
Surprising him the Doctor spoke up. "I believe I can help there, it's quite simple, at the conclusion of the wedding when you two kissed, you souldonded, over the next couple of weeks you'll start feeling each other's emotions more, soon you'll be able to talk to each other in your minds, and possibly see through each other's eyes.  
When Harry heard this he decided to try something and sent a burst of love and desire down the newly formed bond.  
He knew he had succeeded when Hermione's breathing hitched slightly and she looked up taking her hand and pulling his head down crushing her lips to his. As the kiss ended she got up out his lap maintaining eye contact with him she spoke to the rest.  
"We won't be around for tea, we're going to test this bond in private." And then with a slightly more intense look to Harry. "Plus you have some duties to perform Husband of mine"  
Harry wasn't about to argue with this when he could feel the waves of desire washing down their bond, he got up, gently picking her up he decided to carry her back to their room. He didn't think they'd be getting any sleep for a while.

* * *

A/N: *Ita Erit = So it will be - If i got my latin translation right, I wanted to go with something slightly different to the overused "So mote it be" ending.

Hope you enjoyed it - Please review


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was two weeks later that they arrived at Hogwarts. They had decided to make an entrance.  
Slowly the TARDIS materialised on the castle grounds late in the day.  
Stepping out the door in what could only be called combat gear the 'Mercenaries of Justice' slipped into ready stances, pulse rifles at the ready.  
Following them out was Vixen, She was wearing a pair of combat boots, tight leather pair of trousers, and a skin-tight upper jacket, zip undone just enough to hint at her cleavage, her hair pulled back into a tight French braid, to finish around her waist were two hip holsters with the same energy pistols in that she'd used weeks ago when they first rescued Harry and Hermione.  
Following her out was Jack, he wore the same clothes as the rescue, carrying the same Rifle.  
Next through were Harry and Hermione, both wearing Combat boots, Black jeans, Black tight t-shirts, with Black leather coats. Hermione's hair was pulled back into the same braid as Vixen's.  
Bringing up the rear was The Doctor.  
Looking at him Vixen thought if anyone else who knew him in this regeneration saw him they wouldn't believe what he was wearing. He had followed the recently married couples example and was dressed pretty much the same as when she had met him back when she was just a shop girl.  
He had his own rifle slung across his back, something she thought she'd never see with the Doctor swearing off guns – but where his family were concerned, he'd take all advantages.  
'_Ready for this'_ she sent to him making sure to catch his eye. He didn't reply much except to nod once.  
Taking his nod as their cue they all headed into the main entrance.  
As soon as they were within hearing distance of the great hall however they picked up their pace to an all-out sprint, the cause for this was echoing down the halls was a continual scream, a scream filled with such pain that Vixen drew her pistol as she ran. Seeing the horror in Harry's face she realised he knew the voice.  
From what Harry and Hermione had warned them about, she was fairly certain what was causing that scream. She just hoped that by the time this was all over and Voldemort defeated that she hadn't personally experienced the cruciatus curse.

Neville screamed as Snapes curse hit him and he collapsed to the floor in front of the head table in the great hall.  
Luna Lovegood had been caught trying to heal a couple of the younger students from the Carrows' beatings earlier that day and had been called to the top table to receive punishment.  
Neville had carried a flame for the quirky blond for a long time, and was already moving as he saw Snape raise his wand ready. Just as Snape finished muttering the curse he got to Luna and jumped in front of her, taking the curse for her. As he screamed he felt her hand taking his.  
Looking up into her usual cloudy eyes he could see they were clear and had a piercing gaze of steel.  
She held onto his hand throughout the pain, locking eyes with him, giving him something to focus on.  
He would long ago have succumbed to unconsciousness had she not been there.

The doors of the great hall suddenly slammed open and curses rained down upon the Carrows from the wands of Harry and Hermione quickly incapacitating them.  
energy bolts sang out of Vixens pistols.  
One lancing into Snapes shoulder, the other impacting his wand, destroying it.  
Mickey, Martha and the Doctor all trained their rifles on the Slytherin table as they had been warned what to expect from them.  
Harry flew up to the staff table Hermione a bare pace behind him. Jack stayed by the door to cut off anyone trying to run.  
They got there just as Luna adjusted how she was sat on the floor to take Neville's head in her lap to try make him more comfortable.  
She looked up to see Hermione withdraw a potion bottle out her jacket as she knelt down next to them, as Harry continued on to tie up the Carrows and Snape.  
"Here, it's Anti-Cruciatus potion, with a kick. It should help."  
Taking the potion bottle from her Luna helped Neville to drink it, and was amazed as the shakes that Neville had been suffering stopped cold, all that was left was a painful grimace across his face before he spoke.  
"Could anyone get the name of that Hippogriff dancing in my head?"  
Stroking his hair out his face she had to ask.  
"What were you thinking Nev, or were the Nargles in control?" his answer brought tears to her eyes.  
"Wasn't thinking, just couldn't bear to see you hurt." He whispered two more words as he fell unconscious. "Love you."

While Luna was dealing with Neville as Harry finished tying Snape up he turned to McGonagall.  
"Professor, I turn the school over to you, Hogwarts is free."  
Seeing her smile as he turned to face the rest of the school lifted his spirits from where they'd plummeted when they first heard Neville's screams.  
"I want those responsible for the harming of students in front of me. NOW!" he finished with a shout making the entire hall jump.  
As the seconds went by, slowly students from all of the house tables, Students he recognised as all believing in the pureblood supremacy ideals made their way up to the top table.  
Shaking his head in disgust he spoke. You will surrender your wands, be escorted to the dungeons, and locked up. We will not harm you as you have others. You will see how real Humans treat their captives."  
Wands were all dropped to the ground, it wasn't so much that Harry had ordered them, as the scary blond who had that shiny thing in her hand that blew a hole in Snape was stood right behind him.  
Once the hall had been cleared of those who supported the Dark Lord, Harry turned back to McGonagall.  
"Well I think we all should head up to the Headmistresses office don't you?" he asked as he sent a thought to Hermione. They decided then and there not to hide their relationship.  
"Indeed, if you'll all follow me." McGonagall replied indicating he should bring those who had arrived with him.

As they all settled in the Office McGonagall looked towards Harry with a raised eyebrow as Hermione sat in his lap on the chair but didn't say anything.  
"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I can't say how pleased I am to see you again, but who are these others with you?"  
looking at Harry Hermione sent. '_Want me to take point on this?' _With what could only be described as a puppy-dog look he sent back '_Please'_  
Laughing out loud causing the others to jump Hermione gave him a quick kiss before turning to her favourite teacher.  
"First off, it's no longer Miss Granger, it's Mrs Potter now." She started with a smile on her face.  
"Pretty boy over there's Jack Harkness"  
He interrupted starting to say hello when he was cut off by everyone but McGonagall saying "Jack, not now."  
Continuing as if nothing had happened she pointed to the next two. "This is Mickey and Martha Smith, two of the best shots in the galaxy" She saw McGonagall's eyebrow shoot higher at this.  
"And finally we have the Doctor, who is my Godfather and his bondmate Vixen." She rounded off.  
At this McGonagall sat back a bit.  
"The Doctor, as in Blue box, gets anywhere. _That_ doctor?" she asked.  
Hermione nodded before continuing.  
"Yeah. As to how we all ended up here it all started back when Ron abandoned us . . ."

Unknown to those in the room Dumbledore's portrait was listening in avidly. When they finished he spoke.  
"Harry my boy –"  
before he could continue Harry interrupted.  
"Shut up, I've done a lot of thinking in my time on the run. I have all the information I need now. If it weren't for your must know everything attitude and only you know what's best then maybe we wouldn't have had such a hard time of it. You fought on the right side but I cannot condone your actions."  
After Harry finished the portrait spoke up again.  
"I only did what was necessary for the greater good har-"  
He never got to finish as Vixen went on a five minute rant against him. Everyone in the room looked impressed as she didn't repeat herself once, she finished by drawing her pistol, pointing it at the painting and saying.  
"If you say another word I'll pull this trigger an' we'll see how magic stands up to a condensed energy blast."  
McGonagall who had also thought about the past was looking at the painting with a frown, if Vixen wanted to destroy it, she wasn't going to stop her, unfortunately the painting got the hint and stayed silent.  
Turning back to Harry she finally asked what would happen now.  
"Well, I plan on sending a message to Voldemort through Snape, I can guarantee he will be here within 48 hours of releasing Snape. The plan is this. . ."

-o.O.O.o-

24 Hours later found the potions master kneeling in front of a displeased Voldemort.  
"Tell me, why you allowed Hogwarts to fall out of your grasp" He whispered in a venomous tone fingering his wand.  
"My Lord, it was the Potter brat, he had brought muggle strangers with him, they had such a weapon as to instantly wound from the length of the great hall. I cannot close the hole in my shoulder, it has been cauterised open.  
When I fell my only thought was to return to you, warn you of the danger." He fell suddenly as the torture curse slammed into him.  
"Fool!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "You think mere muggles could harm me! I will lead our forces as we retake the school, and you shall be in the first wave of attack!" he finished lifting the curse before striding over to place his wand on Snapes Dark Mark, calling all his forces to him.  
"We retake Hogwarts at dawn the day after tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N - Shorter chapter but I hope i got the right semblance of emotional tension in it for you all.

Chapter 11 in a couple of days.  
Please Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry entered the great hall after watching Snape disapparate from outside the main gates where he'd escorted him.  
"Harry!" a high pitched squeal made him groan. He did NOT want to deal with this now, but Ginny was running towards him seemingly intent on jumping him then and there.  
'_Love, could you come to the great hall please, it seems Ginny's out the hospital wing'_ he sent to Hermione while trying to hold Ginny off.  
He was managing quite well as Hermione strode in and sent back '_Play along'_  
Wrapping her arms around his waist Hermione looked up to him, seeing her plan he leaned down, but instead of the short kiss she was planning he gave her one that curled her toes.  
"What are you doing!" Ginny screeched at him.  
"I believe I'm kissing my wife." He said back loud enough to be heard by the entire hall.  
"Your WIFE! But Harry, I thought you loved me, you only left me to keep me safe you said."  
Harry sighed knowing this would not be fun.  
"Ginny, how long have you loved me?" he asked _'Harry where are you going with this?'_ quickly he sent his plan down the bond and felt Hermione's agreement.  
Ginny looked up at him and answered. "Since I was little, I've always loved you Harry."  
taking this as his cue he replied. "I'm sorry Ginny, but the boy you loved never existed, he was a story character. I do care about you but if you think about it, you know it would never work."  
He hated to upset her, but he had to stop this now.

Ginny was upset with what she originally saw as her life falling down around her but something about the way the pain in his eyes at even upsetting a friend called to her so she did stop to think about what would happen had Her and Harry been together long term, and was horrified by what she envisioned.  
She felt the blood leave her face as the images flashed through her mind.  
Beneath all the parties and glamour of being married to 'The Boy-Who-Lived' they would have an empty marriage, she would forever be trying to get him to be her 'knight in shining armour' whilst he would want to be just Harry.  
Eventually it would lead to resentment and a loveless marriage.  
No, she wouldn't have that, she would not do that to him.  
Feeling a bit unsteady on her legs she whispered.  
"I don't feel too good." Before nearly collapsing. It was only Harry's and Hermione's fast actions that stopped her falling, having caught her they led her to the nearest seat and sat her down before taking seats either side of her.  
"I'm sorry I had to destroy your dreams like that Gin, but I didn't want you to waste your life chasing something that could never be." She heard Harry say.

Hermione watched as Ginny processed what had happened, and was surprised by the small smile that graced Ginny's lips after Harry finished.  
"You're too good a person you know that right?" She heard Ginny say to him before turning to her.  
"Promise me one thing. Just take good care of him ok?"  
Nodding Hermione replied with a whispered. "Always"  
Getting up she looked to Harry before sending a silent '_I love you'_ and heading back out the doors to coordinate with Mickey and Martha the best places to lay some rather explosive surprises for when Voldemort arrived.

-o.O.O.o-

Two days later as the morning arrived Harry looked down to his sleeping wife and smiled.  
They had spent long into the night making love somehow knowing what this day would bring.  
leaning down he started placing light kisses on the column of her neck, moving up to her lips as she moaned running a hand through his hair.  
Breaking away from the kiss he looked down at her face and whispered "Beautiful."  
Hermione smiling at this replied "A girl could get used to waking up like this"  
"Then I shall do mine utmost to make sure I always awaken thee with a kiss." He said back pompously.  
"Prat" she said slapping him on the chest before getting up and walking over to their bathroom naked.  
Looking over her shoulder she said "Care to join me in the shower?" Harry whose eyes were fixed to her rear could only nod causing her to laugh.  
"Come on you can ogle me later, shower. Now." She finished sashaying out the room.  
Getting up out the bed Harry shook his head. '_When did you become such a temptress'_ he thought to her as he grabbed a couple of towels on the way to the shower.  
'_When you showed me the joys of sex'_ she sent back as he joined her in the shower.

The Doctor and Vixen were in the main console room of the TARDIS going over some final repairs. They'd taken the time to give the TARDIS a bit of an overhaul and now she was humming with contentment.  
Looking up to Vixen wearing the same sort of outfit that she wore when they took back the school he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was with her hair free and framing her face.  
'_Carry on thoughts like that an' I may just jump you'_ He heard Vixen think as she trapped her tongue between her teeth trying to drive him over the edge.  
Coming round he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her deeply, trying to put all his love in the kiss. Although he knew she could regenerate now, the battle coming would be dangerous, and he didn't like to think of the possibility of her being caught in mid regeneration.  
As he let her go an alarm sounded within the TARDIS, one keyed to Mickey and Martha.  
The last Horcrux was dead, and Voldemort would soon be at the gates.  
As the alarm sounded he ran to get Jack as Vixen went to grab the teens. It was time. The battle had arrived.

-o.O.O.o-

Earlier that morning Mickey and Martha were camped in the trees of the Forbidden Forest, watching for any sign of movement in the dark.  
As the time crept towards the dawn they saw it. A mass of people headed towards the school, at the front a pale faced, bald man with no nose to speak of followed by one of the biggest snakes ever seen.  
Signalling a 3 count they both took aim at the snake.  
Harry had warned them that in his arrogance and belief that no wizard would use muggle means to defeat him, it was very likely that the snake didn't have much protection from a .50 calibre bullet from 50 yards away.  
They waited until the snake was nearly directly under them before Mickey started the count.  
As they reached 0 at the same time their weapons silently fired and the snakes head exploded.  
Flipping the switch on his belt linked to the TARDIS Mickey also activated his active chameleon outfit, Martha following suit as they ghosted ahead in the trees until they were at the edge of the forest and swung down to run ahead the rest of the way.  
As they got to the school the gates opened just enough to let them in, as Martha slipped in she looked around and saw both Harry and the Headmistress nod their heads.  
Good everyone was inside she thought as she flipped open a little cylinder and pressed a red button while at the same time Harry sent out a strong spell.  
There was now a physical shield surrounding the school and its grounds as well as anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up, the Death Eaters were going nowhere. The only way out now were the fireplaces or the TARDIS which was in the great hall.  
Running in to the hall she took her place by Mickeys side checking her rifle before waiting with the rest for the action to start.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry ran up to the 3rd floor looking out a window along with all the students and Order members who could cast the patronus charm, watching, waiting for the dementors.  
As soon as he saw them he sent Prongs flying, as he did so a burst of corporeal potroni shot out, herding and trapping the dementors, as they did this moving in, the first dementor fell, this seemed to be the catalyst, and before long something that nobody had thought possible happened.  
The dementors' were dead.  
Even from his position he could hear Voldemorts roar of anger.  
"Talk about a temper tantrum." He said to the rest causing a slight laugh.  
As the rest of Voldemorts forces shot forward the traps set by Mickey and Martha started going off.  
Explosions ripped across the ground until the advancing horde was cut down to a quarter of their original size.  
Once they reached the doors of the main entrance Harry lead the way to the great hall to wait with the rest of the students who could fight and the Order members who had arrived to give their support.  
Looking around Harry spotted who he was looking for amid the rest of the TARDIS crew and went over to stand by her side. Here at Hermione's side is where he belonged.  
Flinching slightly as the main entrance gave way Harry raised his wand pointing at the doors of the Great Hall.  
As soon as the doors opened Curses flew from his wand. The battle had begun.

The Doctor was firing his rifle with a ferocity he had only felt once since the Time-War, when he was saving his Goddaughter. But now he was filled with a righteous fury, here were grown men attacking a school full of children! Some of them their own, all on the say of one man.  
Running to the side as he fired he dodged the greens, yellows and reds of the curses flying.  
He saw a child no older than 15 cut down by a green light and knew what that meant, turning to the witch who fired the curse he saw an insanity that frightened him.  
"Oh dear, did you not like seeing him die, widdle muggle shouldn't be here" the woman cackled.  
Hearing her voice and recognising her from descriptions given he knew this to be Bellatrix.  
Replying as he drew a pistol as his rifle was out he spoke.  
"I am no muggle, I am a Time Lord, I am Justice, and this world is under my protection!" he finished pulling the trigger.  
Bellatrix fell to the floor in a slump, never to curse anyone again.  
Turning the Doctor ran back into the fray.

The battle lasted some time, but Harry never faltered, Never wavered, and then he saw him.  
"RIDDLE!" He cried out, sending a silent reductor his way.  
Voldemort turned and at the last second summoned one of his followers in the way of the curse. Harry noted with grim satisfaction that it was Dolohov, the man who had nearly killed Hermione the year previous.  
Battle around them stopped as they approached each other.  
"This ends now Tom." Harry said.  
"Indeed young Harry, I will enjoy Killing you. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.  
Rolling away from the curse Harry responded with a bone breaker.  
Voldemort flipped the curse away contemptuously as he stalked towards Harry.  
"Once I am done with you, I'll take those you Love and they'll die. Slowly." He sneered.  
This was the wrong thing to say to Harry, because instead of causing him to fear, he thought about everyone he loved, filled his thoughts with how it felt warm and safe in Hermione's arms, and taking all the raw emotion threw it into a single magical blast outwards, no incantation.  
As the blast hit the Dark Lord his body was slammed into the wall breaking most of his bones, as Harry stalked forwards.  
Looking down upon the broken figure of the one responsible for his parents death he felt no joy as he cast the last spell of the war. Pointing his wand at Voldemorts neck he whispered.  
"Diffindo"  
As Voldemorts head rolled away Harry turned to the rest just in time to catch Hermione as she barrelled into his embrace.  
"You did it! Harry You won!"

Jack looked around the hall at the devastation, he couldn't believe how many had fallen at Harry's magical blast. Every death eater it had come into contact with had died, the only one who had needed finishing was Voldemort. The rest had died.  
Shaking his head he wondered how a society based on bigotry would survive this. Personally he hoped it didn't and in its place a new society would rise in place, one of tolerance.  
Stepping closer to the Doctor and Vixen he could see him trying to calm her down.  
He knew she would have trouble for a while accepting not only the lives she had taken, but at the loss of so many young lives as well.  
"Easy there, it's ok, it's over now" He heard the Doctor whispering.  
Meeting the Doctors eyes he nodded towards the TARDIS letting him know where he'd be.  
After all Jack had been through in his long life, all he had seen, he was one of the few able to deal with the aftermath of emotions suppressed during battle.  
Slipping into the TARDIS he made his way to the kitchen getting 7 glasses from the cupboard filled them all with a generous amount of brandy and waited.  
Before long Mickey and Martha joined him and they spent a while just relaxing.  
"You know, I think we all deserve a holiday." Jack said.  
"Well there's always that Barcelona, the planet the Doctor keeps goin' on about" Mickey said. "Never been there"  
Smiling at the thought Jack nodded.  
"See what the rest say when they get here."

The Doctor, Vixen, Harry and Hermione made their way into the kitchen a couple of hours later, sitting at the table the two women decided to use their partners laps as chairs, seeming to need the closeness.  
Harry wasn't complaining, as in his mind if Hermione was in his arms, then she was safe.  
Grabbing one of the glasses Jack indicated he took a good swallow before speaking.  
"I don't know about you lot but I need to get away for a while."  
"Funny you should mention that." Jack said. "how about we go to Barcelona for a bit." He finished giving the Doctor a pointed look.  
Harry saw the nod and slight grin on the Doctor and groaned.  
"Why do I have the impression you don't mean on earth?"  
"Because you're right" Vixen sighed. "Who knows maybe we'll get there this time." She finished before getting up and going to the central console room and throwing a lever sending the TARDIS into the vortex on their way.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

* * *

Epilogue

Five years had passed since the battle of Hogwarts and Hermione was screaming.  
Harry was one side of her helping her to lean forward, Vixen the other. The Doctor, Mickey, Martha and Jack were all outside the room, waiting on any news.  
Harry felt his hand was about to break as she squeezed as hard as she could, or so she thought.  
In an attempt to help her with the pain of childbirth he had opened up their link fully trying to take some of her pain but it wasn't doing much.  
_'Harry! It Hurts!'_ She screamed down the link, not able to shout it as she screamed.  
'_I know love come on, you haven't broke my hand yet, next push I want you to squeeze with all your strength'_ He sent back, half dreading the pain to come, but he would take it for her.  
As the next contraction hit she pushed with everything she had, screaming as she fell back however the nurse at the foot of the bed spoke.  
"Congratulations Mrs Potter, it's a girl."  
As the baby started crying Hermione looked up to Harry and smiled, "I love you" She whispered exhausted.  
"I love you too." Harry said just before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
The nurse came back with the baby, she had a slight tuft of brown hair like her mothers, and when she opened her eyes they were a deep emerald, just like her fathers.  
"Hello Lilly Emma" Hermione whispered.  
"She's beautiful, just like her mother. Harry said  
"Go get the others please?" Hermione asked Vixen. Nodding she made his way over to the door as Harrys' attention was solely focused on his daughter.  
as the rest came in Harry smiled up at them, arm around his wife and daughter, this was what he had fought for.  
His family.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story, Sorry about the last few chapters, I re-wrote them countless times but to me they're still not quite good enough.

Hopefully my next fic will be better.

Thanks to all of you who took the time to send me reviews.


End file.
